The Great Hotel Adventure
by Reina del boligrafo
Summary: Aisling, Bluefire and Ryou piss off the psychos and are on the run, staying in hotels, hence the name. Rated for potty mouth.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Bluefire (AKA Miss Blue Blaze AKA ME! ^_________^) Summary: We're running from the psychos because of a stunt we pulled on Malik. Co-written by Aisling Kaiba herself. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have, never will. ::sobs:: So don't sue, ok? You won't get anything of value anyway. Aisling belongs to herself and I belong to me, damnitNeither do I own Lian Xing. Syphon Filter owns her. You'll see in a little while. Pairings: Aisling/Ryou (cute, no?)  
  
Me/Yami ^___^ (Aisling Kaiba, you say one word and I swear to Dios that I'll kick your ass)  
  
Aisling was playing Kingdom Hearts, while Bluefire and Ryou watched, when they heard a screeching noise over running water. The screeching was very shrill and annoying and Aisling muttered "It's Malik with that damn screeching again."  
  
After a while, Aisling threw down the controller and yelled "DAMN IT! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH THAT SCREECHING! THIS SHIT HAS GOT TO STOP!" Bluefire and Ryou nodded in agreement. Aisling saved the game and turned off the system, before the three went up the stairs.  
  
Once they were by the bathroom, Bluefire asked "Aisling, you got your frying pan?" "You'd better believe it, sister." Aisling replied, pulling said frying pan from out of nowhere. "All right, let's do it!" Ryou piped up. Aisling kicked down the door, yelling "MALIK ISHTAR!!!!! "  
  
When the trio got in the bathroom, Bluefire whispered "Oh, God no! It's even worse in the proximity!" "MALIK ISHTAR!!!!! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP NOW!!!!!!" Aisling yelled. "It's not working, love." Ryou pointed out as the singing grew louder, almost as if mocking Aisling.  
  
Bluefire massaged her temples, before she said "Fine. Two can play this game." An insane smirk crossed her tanned face as she very slowly approached  
  
the toilet, her brown eyes having an insane twinkle to them. "What's she doing?" Ryou asked. "Bluefire, you're looking like my Yami now." In reply, Bluefire flushed the toilet. "OW! OW! HOT!" Malik yelped. 


	2. More flushing fun

Aisling giggled insanely like her Yami, Iris, would do when she was hyper. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!" Malik yelled at Bluefire, who yelled back "SHUT UP! No one wants to hear your screeching!" Malik looked extremely offended. "What are you talking about? My singing is beautiful." Aisling fell over laughing. "What's so funny to her?!" "Your singing? Beautiful? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Aisling laughed as she gasped "That's the best one I've heard in a long time!"  
  
"Well, at least I don't sound like rumbling pipes like you do." Malik replied. Bluefire and Ryou were silent as Aisling demanded "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!" "You heard me." "THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Aisling yelled as she started to whack him repeatedly with her frying pan as Bluefire joined in hitting him with her mallet. "Aisling sounds pretty." Bluefire told him as she took another swing. She turned to Ryou. "Ryou, flush the toilet, will you?" "Sure." Ryou replied as he flushed the toilet. "OW! OW! HOT!" Malik yelped. "Serves you right!" Aisling told him. "Never insult Aisling, especially her singing." Ryou added. "Yeah. Singing's her dream." Bluefire told him. "Well, she better get a new dream." Malik replied. "Ryou, flush it again!" Bluefire ordered. Ryou nodded. "Sure." He flushed the toilet. "OW! OW! HOT!" "Do it again!" Bluefire ordered. "No problem." Ryou replied, flushing the toilet. "OW! OW! HOT!" "THAT DOES IT!" Aisling yelled, whacking him with the frying pan of doom. "Ryou, flush it again!" "Sure thing, love." He flushed again. "OW! OW! HOT! Would you stop that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Malik yelled. "NO!" Aisling replied, hitting him again. "Again, Ryou!" "One flush, coming right up." He flushed again. " OWWWWWWWW!!!! OWWWWWWW!! HOT! HOT!!!! STOP IT!!!!" "NO! Not until you take back what you said!" "No way." "All right, have it your way then. Ryou? Can I do the honors?" "Sure." He replied, moving out of the way. "YAY!" Aisling yelled, flushing the toilet three times.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Now do you take it back?" Bluefire asked. "No." "Fine. Ryou, may I?" "Sure." Ryou replied, moving aside so the taller girl could get by. "YAHOO!" Bluefire yelled, flushing the toilet three times. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik howled. "Do you surrender yet?" Aisling asked. Malik just cursing in Egyptian in reply. "Okay, I'll take that as a no." Aisling flushed the toilet again. "Oh, dear." Bluefire sneered. "He's turning red. And his lover's going to notice." "Lover? Did I miss something?" Aisling asked. "Not asking, not encouraging in anyway." Ryou told the girls, while Malik turned even more red. "Ryou-chan's yami is who I was implying." Bluefire explained. Aisling stared as a sweatdrop started to form at her head. "Just don't say that in front of Iris." "Yeah, remember what happened last time she got mad?" Ryou added. "Sorry, but did you notice the blush?" Bluefire shrugged. "Now, I know there's something else going on." "Yeah, I noticed, but be that as it may, please don't mention it." Bluefire nodded. "All right, I won't say anything to her."  
  
"All of you, OUT! NOW!" Malik yelled. "Okay." Bluefire replied. "But first..." Bluefire reached over and flushed the toilet. "OWWWWWW!!! OWWWWWW!!! HOT!!! STOP IT!!!!!" Aisling laughed hysterically. "That's what you get." "Do we leave now?" Bluefire asked. "Sure." Aisling replied, flushing the toilet one more time on the way out. 


	3. Chapter 3 Want a title? think of one you...

"He's going to be really mad when he comes out of there." Ryou said once they left. "If he does, you mean." Aisling replied. "I swear, he spends more time in there than Mai does." Aisling nodded. "Crap. I just realized something." Bluefire said."What?" Ryou and Aisling asked in unison. "Malik's not the one that we have to worry about." "What are you saying?" Ryou and Aisling asked in unison. "Malik and Bakura have a sort of a symbotic relationship. They both get  
  
something good out of their company. Malik gets protection from hithat dick Marik and Bakura gets  
  
a friend and a partner in crime." Bluefire explained. "What are you getting at?" Aisling asked. "If Malik tells Bakura what we've done, then we're dead." "Oh crap. We're screwed. Maybe we can stay at a hotel for a while until he's calmed down?" Ryou shook his snowy head. "Won't work, he'll come looking for us." "What are we going to do if Malik says something then?" "Don't worry about it, Aisling. We'll think of something. Maybe we can keep him from saying anything about it at all." Bluefire spoke up. "How?" "Two words: Millenium Rod." Aisling scratched her chin, before nodding. "I see where this is going!" "Excellent. So, since he's still in there, one of us can go in and get  
  
it." Bluefire said. The trio thought for a moment, before Aisling spoke up. "I'll do it. I know where he keeps it." "Are you sure?" Ryou asked. Aisling nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll only be a couple minutes. Cover me, ok?" Ryou thought for a while, before he nodded somewhat reluctantly. "All right, just be careful, love." "Aren't I always?" "No." "Don't worry, we've got your back." Bluefire assured her. "Hurry and get it." Aisling nodded. "Right!" She took off towards Malik's room. "She's braver than I think I've given her credit for." Bluefire said. "That's not going to do us much good if she gets herself killed. Come on." Ryou replied. "Right." Bluefire nodded. "Oh, crap." "What?" Ryou asked. "I hear Bakura coming this way. If he finds out what we've done, we're  
  
fucked. Aisling had better get that before he does find out. If she don't,  
  
well, my car's parked a house away." "Will you two take me with you?" "Of course." Bluefire replied, ruffling his soft, thick, white mane playfully. "I would never, ever leave you with that psycho if I could help it."  
  
Aisling searched Malik's room, humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song. "I know it's here somewhere. Aha! There!" Aisling grabbed the Rod, closed the drawer again, tucked it into the pouch at her side with her deck and took off out the door. "Hey! I got it!" Aisling yelled, showing her friends. "Oh crap, it's Bakura!" "What are you yelling about, woman?" He asked irritably. "Nothing, nothing at all." "What are you up to?" "Me? Up to something? No, I'm not up to anything..." She noticed Bluefire behind him, gesturing for her to leave. "Umm, I'd love to stay and chat, Baku-chan, but I can't. I'll...ummm, see you later. BYE!" She took off running. "Geez, that was close. A little too close for my liking." "Did you get the Rod?" Bluefire asked. Aisling nodded. "Yeah. It's in my pouch." She looked around, before she asked "Where's Ryou?" Ryou came up behind Bluefire. "Right here." Aisling nodded. "Okay, we've got to act fast. I just ran into Bakura, I think he was heading for the bathroom." "Damn it!" Bluefire exclaimed. "He must have heard Malik yelling." "Bluefire, you sounded like Lian Xing." Aisling told her friend. "Never mind that! We have to get ready to run."  
  
Bakura looked around, before he found Malik on the floor of the shower. "What's all the yelling about...?" He noticed the blonde looking reddish. "Malik, what happened to you?" "Gee, what do you think?" Malik asked sarcastically. "The psycho duo and your Aibou were just in here, and flushed the toilet several times while I had the shower going." Malik replied. Bakura started to curse in Ancient Egyptian. "Umm, do you guys hear that?" Aisling asked. "You mean that cursing that sounds like Baku-chan?" Bluefire replied. Aisling nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Yup. Come on, we'd better go." "Right."  
  
Bluefire turned to Ryou. "Come on, Ryou. Yamyam's on the warpath again."  
  
"Crap! To the car, NOW!" They took off running, dodging a couple people on the way. Just as they were almost out the door, Seto stopped them.  
  
"What's with you three?" He asked.  
  
"Don't ask, I'll explain in about a week, now please let us by." Aisling replied.  
  
"I'm not going to ask." "Smart move." Bluefire told him. "Now, can you please move? We have to go." Seto nodded. "All right, I guess." He moved out of the way. "Thanks." Bluefire said as they ran. 


	4. Making plans

"Just wait until we find those three!" Bakura snarled. "They'll rue the day they messed  
  
with us!" "Please, get me a towel." Malik spoke up. "Here. This is for both our sakes." Bakura replied, throwing a towel at him. The towel landed on the floor. "Thanks." Malik bent down, picked it up and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
  
"My car's over there." Bluefire said, pointing out a dark blue, almost black, really, Corvette. "That's nice, but shouldn't we be in the car?" Ryou asked. "Patience, my snowy-haired friend." Bluefire replied, unlocking the doors. The trio were inside. Aisling let out a low whistle. "Wow. This is a nice car." "I'll say." Ryou added. "The seats are black leather." "Thanks," Bluefire replied. "But we had better get out of here first. Then, we can admire my car some more." "Right." Aisling replied. "Fasten your seatbelts." Bluefire said. She waited before everyone had their seatbelts fastened. She attempted to start it, but the car was being stubborn. "Come on, come on! Start already!!!" Bluefire muttered under her breath as she kept trying. "What's wrong?" Aisling asked. "It won't start!" "Well, can you get it to start? If not, we can take my car." Ryou suggested. Just then, the car started. "YES!" Bluefire and Aisling cheered. "Umm, you might want to hurry up." Ryou spoke up. "I can hear Malik and Bakura yelling again." "Right." Bluefire said, slamming her foot down on the accelerator pedal. "ACK!! I think I just got whiplash!" Aisling yelped.  
  
"Sorry about that." Bluefire replied. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Where to now?" Ryou asked. Bluefire shrugged. "Wherever until the heat dies down. Any suggestions?" Aisling shrugged. "I dunno, ask Ryou. He knows this place better than I do." "Well, Ryou? Any suggestions?" "Well, we could hide out at mine and Bakura's old place." Ryou replied. "We still own it. I don't think they'd think to look for us there, it's too obvious." Ryou explained. "Good idea, I guess. But where would they look?" "Anywhere but there. Plus I can close off my link with Bakura so they can't track us down." "Sounds like a good plan to me, I guess." Aisling spoke up. "It's better than nothing. What do you think, Bluefire?" "Great idea." Bluefire replied. "Make sure that that psychotic son of a bitch can't find us.  
  
But do either of them know my car?"  
  
Ryou finished closing off his connection with Bakura. "There, now he won't be able to find us through the link, but I dunno if either of them know this car. Just to be sure, though, you can hide it in the garage." Bluefire nodded. "All right, that'll work. Speaking of which, how can I get my car in there?" "Let me out when we get there. I'll type the code in, then I'll tell  
  
you two." Ryou explained. Bluefire nodded. "Good. Do we have any money?" Aisling searched through her pouch. "I have ten dollars. What about you two?" "I think I have some money too." Ryou replied, looking in his wallet. "Yeah, I have $37. You have any, Bluefire?" Bluefire looked through her wallet. "I've got about $19." "Okay, that should be enough to last at least a couple days," Aisling said. "But eventually one of is going to have to go back and get some more." 


	5. Rest stop, Ryou's house

Suddenly Iris appeared. "What's going on?" She asked. She sounded as though she had just woken up, which she had. She had been sleeping in her soul room, and was awakened by all the commotion. "It's a long story. Don't ask." Ryou asked. "I'm in the mood for a story." "Aisling, explain to her please." Bluefire replied.  
  
"Why do I have to explain?" "Just do it, Aisling." Aisling whimpered. "All right." She told her the whole story, showing her the Rod she had grabbed before they left. Iris was laughing hysterically by the end of the story. "And I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one, Aibou." "I am...kinda...sort of...oh, okay, fine, I'm not." Aisling replied, grinning evilly.  
  
"We're here." Ryou spoke up. "Okay, Ryou." Bluefire replied, stopping the car. "Now, open the door and either get back inside the  
  
car or get inside the house." Ryou nodded. "Okay, but I hope you don't mind I go inside the house." Bluefire nodded. "No problem. Just go." Aisling got out of the car, too. "I'll go with you, Ryou."  
  
"Okay." They both walked over to the garage and Ryou put in the code. The door opened a moment later. "All right, Bluefire. Go ahead and park, and we'll meet you inside. Just come in through the door in the garage." Ryou told her.  
  
"Okay." Bluefire replied.  
  
Iris disappeared into her soul room again as Bluefire parked the car and shut the door so no one would see the car. Then she joined Aisling and Ryou in the house. She looked around and asked Ryou "How come you and Bakura moved out of here, anyway? This house is pretty nice. It's so cozy." Ryou blushed. "I wanted to be closer to Aisling, and though he won't admit it, Bakura wanted to be close to Iris. It was just kind of a mutual agreement, I guess."  
  
Aisling lay her head on his shoulder. "He's stubborn that way, isn't he?" Ryou nodded. "Yeah." Bluefire spoke up. "Wow, the idea of you and him agreeing on anything is amazing." Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I know. I still come back here once in a while, when I start to miss the place. It just has too many memories, and neither of us wanted to sell it."  
  
"Wow." Aisling said. "So now what do you guys want to do?" Bluefire shrugged. "I don't know. See how long it's going to take before they forget about trying not to kill us, see if there's anything in the cabinets, that stuff. What about you, Ryou?" Ryou nodded. "I agree. Do either of you want anything from the kitchen if there is anything in there right now?" Aisling nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to me."  
  
"All right, come on, let's go see if there is anything. I don't know if there is, but if not, we can always go to the store." Bluefire checked a few cabinets. "I'm not sure, but I think we've only got enough  
  
for one day. And that's at meager rations." Aisling nodded. "Hmm, you've got a point. All right, we'll have to go to the store then. Hey, Ryou? Can you get me a pen and some paper?" Ryou nodded. "Sure." He rummaged around in a drawer and handed her the requested items.  
  
Aisling nodded. "All right, I'll make a list of stuff to get. Any suggestions?" Bluefire nodded. "Well, some of the basics, for one thing. But no meat. Fish is okay, though. Preferably salmon. I could make something good. Mom taught me before I left and I have the recipe where I can keep it with me at all times." "All right." Aisling jotted it down on the paper. "Anything else? Besides caffiene and sugar maybe?"  
  
"Ok, you and sugar or caffiene is not a good combination, love." Ryou replied with a sweatdrop. Aisling pouted. "Aww, you know you love it." Bluefire spoke up. "Okay, let's see. Some sodas would be nice. Bread. Cheese. toiletries." "First aid packs. Neosporin-" Ryou added.  
  
"Slow down!" Aisling yelled. "I can't write that fast!" She jotted some stuff down on the paper, before indicating that she was ready for them to continue. "Okay, I got it. Anything else?" "Maybe some instant mixes." Bluefire replied. "I like using those. Oh, and salt and pepper.  
  
Anything else, Ryou?" Ryou shook his head. "Not that I can think of. What about you, Aisling?" "I think that should be enough for now." "Let me see that list." Bluefire spoke up. "Here you go." Aisling gave the list to her. "Oh crap." "What?" "We've only got $66 between us. Unless Aisling brought a credit card." "Hold on, let me go look in my pouch."  
  
Aisling went back into the living room and started to dig through said pouch. A moment later, she walked back into the kitchen, holding a credit card. "Here," Aisling said. "I forgot I had this in my wallet. There should be plenty of money left on it." "That's great." Bluefire replied. "Whoever's willing can go to the store, I'll take them." "I'll go." Aisling piped up. "Can I drive your car?" "No." "Please?" "No." Aisling looked at Bluefire using her most lethal weapon... the sad puppy eyes. "Pleaaasssseee??" "No, you drive like a psycho." Aisling stuck out her tongue. "I do not!" "Umm, actually, love, she has a point." Ryou spoke up. "Ryouuuuuu!!!!! You're supposed to be on my side!" Aisling whimpered. "Trust me, Aisling." Bluefire told her friend. "Even if you drove like a sane person, I don't trust  
  
anybody else to drive." Aisling whimpered again and Ryou put his arm around her shoulders. "All right." "Now that that's settled," Bluefire spoke up. "Ryou, are you going with us, or staying here?" "I'm going with you! I don't want to be alone." "Okay, then." "All right, let me grab my purse and we'll go." Aisling piped up and went to the living room to get the purse.  
  
"Who has the list?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"I've got it." Ryou replied.  
  
"All right, let's go." Aisling replied. 


	6. On the road again, can't wait to get on ...

Bluefire started the car and drove away. "Okay, everybody got their seatbelts on?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Yeah." "Good. Now, how's about some tuneskis?" "Sure, go ahead." "Any requests?" Bluefire asked. "I dunno." Aisling replied. "Ryou?" "Anything that isn't Insane Clown Posse or has any swear words." Ryou told her. "Don't worry." Bluefire told him. "I hate Insane Clown Posse and most of the songs that are  
  
on the radio are usually blipped if they have swears."  
  
"Okay, new suggestion." Ryou replied. "Think about what my Yami would like. That's what I don't want to hear." Aisling shuddered. "Yeah, same here. I'm still traumatized by the mental image of him trying to dance to that crap. Although it did make for some good blackmail. I think Yami especially thought it was funny."  
  
"True," Ryou replied. "But Bakura was pissed at us for a week or so, remember?"  
  
"Yeah." Aisling nodded, before turning to Bluefire. "Okay, it doesn't matter to me what station you put it on, Bluefire. Just as long as it isn't something Bakura listens to." "Okay." Bluefire replied. "KIMN it is. They *never* play what Bakura will listen to. Not to  
  
my knowledge, anyway. Neither will KOSI, ALICE or KISS FM, to my knowldege. Aisling nodded. "Okay. Either one'll work."  
  
Bluefire turned on the radio, when a good song came on. "Ooh! I like this song! Gotta Get thru this.`" Bluefire exclaimed, before she started singing.  
  
"I gotta get through this I gotta get through this I gotta make it, make it, make it through I'm gotta get through this I gotta get through this I gotta take my, take my mind off you." Aisling joined in, doing a bizzarre dance, and making Ryou laugh.  
  
"I'm not going to ask."  
  
Aisling pouted. "You don't like my dance?" she sniffled.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"So you do?"  
  
"Yes, it's amusing if nothing else."  
  
"No more sugar for you, Aisling." Bluefire spoke up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou stared at the girls with a sweatdrop.  
  
"So, Ryou. When are we going to get to the store?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Turn left up here at the light and go down a couple blocks, and it's on the right side of the street."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Okay. Aisling, can you send Iris over to your house to see how angry  
  
Bakura and Malik are and how long we have to stay away."  
  
"She's resting in her soul room now." Aisling told her.  
  
"Can you wake her up?"  
  
"I can try, but she's probably not going to be very happy about it." Her eyes clouded over as she enter Iris' soul room.  
  
She was sleeping, but she walked over to her and wake her up.  
  
Iris yawned. "Hmm? What? Aisling, what's going on? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, considering."  
  
"What is it, then, Aibou?"  
  
"We were wondering if you could go to the house and see how angry Bakura and Malik are, and how long we're going to have to avoid them."  
  
"Aibou, I don't know if I have enough energy to teleport right now."  
  
"Please? I'm really sorry about this, but...please? Just this once?" Aisling gave her the sad puppy eyes.  
  
"No, Aisling...Well, I'll think about it...Maybe...Oh, fine, I'll do it, but you owe me."  
  
"Thank you, Iris."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She teleported back to the house and Aisling came back out of the Star, her sapphire eyes returning to normal.  
  
"She said she'd do it, but I get the feeling I'm gonna owe her big time."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Okay, good."  
  
"Are you sure that was a smart idea?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Don't worry, she can handle Bakura and Malik."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Bluefire and Ryou were quiet with a sweatdrop, before Bluefire spoke up.  
  
"Ryou, Aisling's right. She could take them on easily. I mean, I probably  
  
can't take both at the same time. I can handle Malik or Bakura, but not both." "I hope you're right, Bluefire." "We need to know how long until we postpone the vacation. And to do that, we need the information that Iris can get us. Do you understand, Ryou?" "Yeah. I just know how my Yami gets when he's mad." "True, but I don't think even he would hit a girl that he's in love with." Aisling told him. "She's right. I wonder how bad it can get." Bluefire added. 


	7. Iris' findings

"Where are they?" Bakura snarled.  
  
"Why do you want your aibou?" Malik asked. Malik was wearing a dark purple top, khaki cargo pants and his usual gold jewelry. "He was only a pawn in their game." Bakura glared at Malik. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, sorry I asked."  
  
Just then, Iris appeared.  
  
"Iris, where is your Aibou?!" Bakura snarled. Iris shruged. "How would I know? I haven't seen her all night. She probably went out somewhere with Ryou. What crawled up your butt and died, anyway?" Bakura explained the whole story. Iris started giggling uncontrollably, though she tried to hide it. Malik pouted, his tone slightly whiny. "That's not funny, Iris!!!"  
  
"Actually, from where I'm standing, this is hilarious!"  
  
"Shut up, woman." Bakura replied. BIG MISTAKE.  
  
Iris' eyes narrowed dangerously. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" She demanded.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Umm, Kura? You're in trouble, I think." Malik piped up.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!!!!!" Iris yelled. She dragged him into the bathroom and proceded to flush his head in the toilet several times.  
  
"That was fun, but I have to go." Iris said, drying her hands.  
  
"So soon?" Malik asked with a pouting look.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and smacked Malik upside the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!" Malik pouted, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Don't hit on her!"  
  
Iris raised one pale eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared, Kura." She said, her tone slightly sarcastic.  
  
Bakura stuttered, while Malik was laughing hysterically.  
  
Bakura smacked him in the head again. "Shut up!"  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm an idiot, ok?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes, you are. Luckily, I'm smart enough for both of us."  
  
Iris rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm leaving." She teleported before either could say a word." "I wonder what Iris found out." Bluefire inquired.  
  
"I dunno." Aisling told the darker brunette. "I'll see if she's back yet."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Good idea."  
  
Her eyes clouded over as she entered her Yami's soul room. She had indeed come back, and she looks up as Aisling came in.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Aibou?"  
  
"Sorry. Did you find out anything?"  
  
Iris shrugged. "You mean besides the fact that Bakura and Malik are morons? I'd suggest you avoid them for about a week."  
  
"They're that mad, huh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Crap. Okay, I'll tell the others."  
  
She left Iris' soul room and snapped out of her trance. "Well? What did she say?" Ryou asked.  
  
"She suggests we avoid going back for about a week."  
  
"They're that mad?" Ryou and Bluefire asked in unison.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ryou had a sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
  
"Dude, those two seriously need some help." Bluefire piped up.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock. Hehe. I agree with you." "Okay, so we can't go back for at least a week?" Ryou asked.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Hai."  
  
"I hate it when he gets like this." Ryou sighed.  
  
"So do I. But at least Iris knows how to calm him down most of the time, though I'm not sure I want to know how she does it."  
  
//I heard that, Aibou.// Iris said through their mental bond. 


	8. Random stuf and the psychos findings

Aisling was silent with a sweatdrop. "It's going to be okay." Bluefire told them. "Even if they're going to go find us, you know  
  
how much of a moron Malik is, right? Though he is a little smarter than he lets on." Aisling nodded. "Hai. And quite frankly, I'm still in the mood for a game of 'Whack-A-Malik'."  
  
"I thought it was 'Whack-A-Pegasus', love." Ryou said.  
  
"It is, but I decided to add Malik to the list." "I know the guy is a moron at times," Bluefire said, "but he pisses off Yamyam beyond belief  
  
even more than he pisses us off, so in a way, he does help at times." Aisling nodded. "Yeah, I guess you have a point. At least he isn't as bad as Peggie-boy."  
  
"True. Whatever did happen to him after Bakura stole his eye anyway?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I have no idea, nor do I really care."  
  
"Same here." Bluefire added, before she asked "So, whose cars do Baku-chan and Malik know, anyway?" "Unfortunately, they know mine and Seto's." Aisling told her. "Umm, I think they know Mai's too, and of course their own, but I think that's it, unless they know yours, Ryou."  
  
"Bakura does, but Malik doesn't." Ryou replied. "Okay, then. I don't think I've even seen it. Wonder what those morons  
  
are up to?" Bluefire asked. "So, do you have any idea whose car those three left in?" Malik asked. "I don't know." Bakura replied. "All the cars are here."  
  
"Maybe they just ran for it?" Malik suggested. Bakura swat him upside the head. "Baka, we would have caught up to them by now if that was the case. Honestly, I don't even know why I keep you around sometimes."  
  
"Because I'm pathetic?" "Whatever. Are you sure that all of the cars are here?" "The ones I know." Bakura cursed in Ancient Egyptian, before he said "Bluefire could have driven away, but I don't know who would let her drive." Malik thought for a while, before he said "Wait. Bluefire could have a car and she could have an American driver's liscense and one for here." Bakura looked suprised. "Good deduction,  
  
Malik." "Really?" Malik started doing a very bizzare victory dance.  
  
Bakura stared at him with a sweatdrop on his head. "Malik? Knock it off."  
  
Malik hung his head in shame. "Sorry, I'm an idiot."  
  
"Yes, you are, but luckily I'm enough of a genius for both of us."  
  
Malik just whimpered cutely. Bakura continued. "Now that we know that Bluefire could have driven them away, what  
  
car is she driving? And where are they?" "We could probably ask someone if they know what kind of car she has. As for where they are, I have no idea." Malik suggested.  
  
"But who would be dumb enough to tell us?"  
  
"Mokuba maybe?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, even the kid's not that stupid."  
  
"What about Joey?" "I don't think he knows."  
  
"What about Tristan or Seto?"  
  
"Tristan most likely doesn't know, and Seto isn't going to be dumb enough to rat out his own sister." "We're running out of suspects." Bakura rubbed his temples. "I know that, Malik. What kind of an idiot do you take me for?"  
  
"I don't know, how many kinds are there?" Malik replied innocently.  
  
Bakura swat Malik upside the head. "Malik, do me a favor. Shut up and let me do the thinking." "O-kay" Malik sighed, pouting adorably. "THANK you. Now, we need to figure out where they went."  
  
Malik thought for a while, before he said "Wait a minute, didn't you say that you and Ryou never sold your old house when you guys moved in here?"  
  
"That's it! I've got it! They must have gone to our old house. Ryou and I never sold the place when we moved in here! I'm a genius!"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't *I* think of that?" Malik said, pouting.  
  
"Because you're not the brains of this outfit. Now come on, we can take my car." 


	9. Arriving at the Grocery Store

"Okay. We're here. Everybody out." Bluefire said, getting out of the car. Ryou looked around before- "Oh crap."  
  
"What?" "Don't look now, but I think we've been followed." Ryou told them. Aisling looked behind them, a few car rows away. "Oh no, it's Bakura and Malik."  
  
"What?!" Bluefire exclaimed, looking in said direction. "How did they catch us so quick?" "I don't know, but what's say we make a run for it?" "I'm for running! What about you, Ryou?" "I'm with you too." Ryou replied.  
  
"Come on, let's go before they see us."  
  
The ran into the store, ignoring the looks that people were giving them. They finally stop running after a few minutes, and duck into a fairly crowded aisle.  
  
"Did we lose them?" Aisling asked, trying to catch her breath and leaning against the shelves  
  
"I don't know." Ryou replied.  
  
Bluefire looked around. "I don't see them, we must have." "Do you think they could have run into the store?" Malik asked.  
  
"Of course! I'm glad I thought of it. Come on!" Bakura replied, running into the store.  
  
"*He* thought of it? Argh!" Malik muttered under his breath.  
  
"Stop muttering, baka." Malik sighed. "I don't see them anywhere, I think it's safe." Aisling said, "But let's stick together, ok?"  
  
Bluefire noddeed. "Good idea."  
  
Ryou tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm, love? I think you spoke too soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" "Look, they're coming towards us."  
  
"Crap. Come on, this way."  
  
Aisling took off running towards the other end of the aisle, with the others following her. They tried to keep from being out in the open too long, though. That proved to be easy for Bluefire, as she moved mainly in long strides.  
  
"Geez, Ryou. Doesn't your Yami ever know when to quit?" Aisling asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Crap. Okay, new plan."  
  
"I hope it's a good one, because they're still following us." Bluefire told them.  
  
"Ummm, okay. Over here, quick!" Aisling beckoned them over.  
  
They ran into a deserted aisle, Bluefire moving in her longer strides again. Aisling used some of magic to disguise herself, Bluefire and Ryou. Ryou had dark brown hair and was darker. Bluefire's dark brown hair had hot pink streaks, but she remained the way she was other than that.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you could do that." Bluefire said to her friend.  
  
Aisling shrugged. "Hai. Let's just say I was bored one day and Iris offered to show me a few tricks." "Well, I'm glad. Sure this'll work, though?"  
  
"I know it'll work on Malik, but I'm not sure about Bakura."  
  
"Well, that's a comforting thought." Ryou said.  
  
"What? It was the best I could come up with."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before we have a chance to find out if it'll fool them." Bluefire replied.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Right. Where to now?"  
  
"Let's see." Bluefire read the list. "First thing first: toiletries. Serves as  
  
two uses: they're on the list and if spotted, we can always spray them in  
  
those bakas' ojos.(pronounced ohos. Eyes in Spanish.)" "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Aisling said, laughing like a maniac. "Good idea! Or we could just do it for the fun of it!!!" She started giggling hysterically.  
  
"You scare me. Umm, Bluefire? Do you have any duct tape?" Ryou asked.  
  
"DUCT TAPE????" Aisling yelped.  
  
"Here, knock yourself out." Bluefire took a roll of the gray tape from her purse and handed the tape to Ryou. "She's going to give us away."  
  
"I will not!" Aisling exclaimed indignately.  
  
"I'm really sorry to do this, love, but we can't take any chances." Ryou said, putting the duct tape over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHHTTT!!!! (Translation: HEY! NOT FAIR! CHEAP SHOT!!)" Aisling yelled. "Sorry, but desperate times call for desparate measures." Bluefire said.  
  
Aisling pouted. "Mmmmppphhhhttt!!! (Translation: You're lucky you two are my friends, otherwise I'd have to go Bakura on you.)"  
  
"Speaking of which, do you see them anywhere?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bluefire shook her head. "Not so far."  
  
"Do you see them, Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
"Argh, no. They have to be here somewhere. Ryou's blocking our link. I swear, when I find those three..."  
  
"Let me guess. You'll hurt them, right?"  
  
"Yes. Severely."  
  
Malik had a massive sweatdrop on the side of his head. "Just do me a favor and keep your eyes open, baka."  
  
"Whatever, culo." Malik replied. Bakura smacked him upside the head. Malik rubbed the back of his head, whining "Hey! What was that for?" "Don't call me that!" Malik pouted cutely.  
  
Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know why I even keep you around?"  
  
"Because I'm pathetic?"  
  
"Just shut up and keep a look out for them! You think you can manage that?" Bakura asked sarcastically.  
  
Malik nodded. "Sure."  
  
Bakura sighed again and shook his head. "Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
Malik pouted again. "You're mean, you know that?"  
  
"Just shut up, baka. Anyway, did Bluefire teach you that?"  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Why would she bother trying to teach you anything in Spanish?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her."  
  
"I may have to do that before I kill her." Bakura grinned sadistically.  
  
"You scare me." Bakura still had that sadistic grin on his face. "Just look around."  
  
Aisling looked through the stuff in their cart. "Do we have much left on the list? I think I'm starting to get paranoid here. I know those two are still in here looking for us."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, there's only a couple things left, thankfully. I want to get out of here too." Bluefire nodded. "Okay, so which aisle are we heading to now?" Aisling grinned insanely. "SUGAR!!!!!" "Oh God no." Ryou said, his chocolate eyes wide. "How's this: we get the other stuff here, then go to a 7-11 to get Aisling's  
  
sugar?" Bluefire proposed. Ryou nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." "YAY! SUGAR!!!!" Asiling cheered. Ryou and Bluefire had a big sweatdrop on the sides of their heads.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Malik asked. "What?" Bakura asked. "It sounded like someone yelling SUUUUUUUGGGGAAAAR!!!!! And it sounded like Aisling, I'd know that yell anywhere." Bakura nodded. "I heard it too. Come on, they're near! We have them right where we want them." Bakura laughed evilly. Malik had a cute, pitiful look on his face. "Could we at least spare Bluefire?" "Why should we?" "I...uh..." Malik looked down, finding the tile interesting. "I actually kind of like her."  
  
Bakura shook his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ugh. You're too soft for your own good." "I know you'd spare Ryou because you need him and you'd spare Aisling because you like Iris." Malik replied, still pouting adorably. Bakura coughed. "Iris?! That lunatic? I do not." "Yes you do. I heard that you two were usually inseperable back in Egypt." "That was then, baka." Malik started chanting, his hands behind his back, rocking back on his heels cutely as he chanted, "Bakura and Iris sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" "SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled as he smacked his partner in crime upside the head again. "First comes love, then comes marriage-" "I SAID SHUT UP!" Bakura smacked his partner in crime upside the head again. "Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Bakura sighed. "What part of SHUT UP don't you understand, baka?!" Malik was still chanting.  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
Aisling ripped off the tape that Ryou put on her as they were walking towards the checkout. "OUCH! That hurt." "I'm sorry, love." Ryou replied. Suddenly a loud yell of "ARGH!" was heard. "Did you guys here something?" Aisling asked. Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like Baku-chan." "If it was, we should get out of here soon." Ryou replied.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Right, come on." "Damn lines. Why did they have to be so long?" Bluefire cursed. "Hai. Too bad there's not a way to make them move faster." Aisling agreed. "Let's try to find a shorter line. I'll go and I'll wave if I see a shorter line." Bluefire suggested, walking away from the line. "Do you think she'll find one?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I hope so, especially if those two psychos are nearby." "Yeah, no kidding." "I wonder how Bluefire's faring?" Ryou looked past her. "I think she found something, because she's waving us over."  
  
Aisling sighed in relief. "Good, come on."  
  
They ran over there and joined Bluefire. "That worked out nicely, don't you think?" Bluefire asked. Ryou nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"My family usually does that whenever we're at an outing, only it's usually mom or me." Bluefire told them. "Really?" Aisling asked.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah. But it's either mom because she wanted to get something or it's me because I'm taller." "Umm, we're next. You want to help get this stuff up there?" Ryou told them. "Sure." Aisling started putting stuff on the conveyer belt.  
  
"Why do you like Bluefire anyway? I mean, she hits you with the mallet,  
  
or the bo staff, or even her special made baseball bat." Bakura asked. "I don't know. I just do." Malik replied, thinking to himself ~At least she's not as mean to me as you are.~ Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What?" Malik asked innocently. "What were you thinking?" "Nothing, Bakura." "Malik...what were you thinking?" "Nothing Bakura, okay?" "I don't believe you." "I can't help that." "For the last time...WHAT IN THE SEVERAL EGYPTIAN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?!" "Nothing." Bakura put Malik in a headlock. "Tell me and I'll let you go." "All right all right! I wasthinkingaboutSerenity!"  
  
"Serenity? Blondie's sister? You like her, don't you?" Malik didn't say anything. Bakura increased his choke on him. "Don't you like her?!" "I'm...not...saying." "Say it!" "No." "SAY IT!" He squeezed harder. "All right, all right! I like her, okay?!" "But you also said you like Bluefire." "I don't like Bluefire like that." Bakura raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What? Could you please let go of me?" "Hmm. No." Bakura grinned sadistically. "Then I guess you leave me no choice but to do this." Malik balled his hand into a fist and hit Bakura hard in the crotch. "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Bakura howled, letting go. He doubled over in pain, glaring at Malik. "Umm, hehehe...oops?" "MALIK ISHTAR! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" "Eep." Malik took off running. "Come here, Malik. Now!" "Not until you promise not to kill me!" Malik yelled after him. "Fat chance, Ishtar!" "Then I'm not stopping!" Malik ran into a wall and fell down. "Owwwieeee!!"  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" Bluefire asked. "I thought I heard someone say 'Owwwieeee!!'" Ryou replied. "Yeah. Sounded like Malik." "You don't think...?" Aisling asked, handing the cashier her credit card. "Knowing my Yami," Ryou sighed with a sweatdrop. "It wouldn't surprise me." "Doesn't surprise me, either." Bluefire replied.  
  
Aisling took the card back and put it in my pocket. "Come on, let's grab the stuff and get out of here. I don't want to be anywhere near Yamyam if he's still on the warpath." "Nor do I." Ryou agreed. "Come on. Let's get to my car." Bluefire said, taking two bags. "Yeah. Good idea." Aisling nodded, grabbing a couple more bags while Ryou grabed the other two. "Okay, now stand back." Bluefire popped the trunk open. "There. Put the stuff in." Bluefire unlocked the car after putting some of the things in the trunk of the car. "Shotgun." Ryou said, putting some things in as well and sitting in the passengar side." Aisling poouted. "No fair! Can I drive? Please?" She started in on the sad puppy eyes.  
  
"No!" Ryou and Bluefire exclaimed in unison. "Mean." Aisling stuck out her tongue as she put the last of the bags in the trunk. "Like I said before, Aisling, even if you didn't drive like a maniac, I still wouldn't let you drive. No one drives this car but me." "How mean." Aisling stuck her tongue out at Bluefire. "Very mature, love." Ryou told her. "Anyway, this car's my baby. Well, so is Grizzily, but Grizzy's not as fast. I've heard that a corvette doesn't need that much Nitrous Oxide. That helps make a car go faster, though a corvette is already able to go hella fast." Bluefire told them. "Spoilsport." Aisling got into the car and leaned forward, laying her head on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Are we ready to go now?" Bluefire asked. "Hai." "Okay." As she drove, she turn on the radio.  
  
"Hey, turn it up, I like this song!" Aisling told her, before she sang Show me the meaning of being lonely...  
  
Ryou joined in. "Is this the feeling I need to walk with?"  
  
"Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart." Aisling and Ryou sang in unison. "So many words for the broken heart." Bluefire sang. Aisling sang "It's hard to see in a crimson love."  
  
"So hard to breathe Walk with me and maybe"  
  
"Nights of light So soon become"  
  
"Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish Will be done They tell me" "Show me the meaning Of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart" They sang together. "Life goes on as it never ends. Eyes of stone observe the trends. They never say forever gaze upon me  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
  
There's no control  
  
Are you with me now?  
  
Your every wish will be done  
  
They tell me"  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart." They sang together. Bluefire sang. "There's no where to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart Body and soul How can it be Your asking me to feel Things you never show They sang together "Show me the meaning Of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can't be there where you are There's something missing in my heart"  
  
"Wow, we make a good trio, huh?" Aisling asked.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah." "You two especially." Bluefire winked at them teasingly. "Bluefire!" "What? It's true." Bluefire replied innocently.  
  
"Where are they now?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Maybe they left?" Malik suggested. Bakura muttered, in ancient Egyptian, something along the lines of blaming Malik for them getting away. "It's not my fault." "Yes it is. If you hadn't been messing around, we could have caught them. No matter, I think I know where they'll go next." Malik stared blankly and cocked his head from side to side.(AN: KAWAII!) "Where?" "Ugh, come on." "WHERE, DAMNIT?!" Malik shouted. "I said 'come on,' baka." "You're mean, you know that?" Bakura didn't answer, but instead gave him an evil look. "Okay okay. I'm coming." Malik grumbled. Bakura nodded. "Good. Now stop whining and get in the car." "Fine." Malik got in the back seat. "I'M *NOT* YOUR DAMN CHAUFFEUR! Get up here in shotgun now!" Malik pouted. "You're no fun." "Just shut up and get up here!" Malik grumbled as he got into the front seat. Bakura tore out of the parking lot on two wheels, nearly giving Malik a heart attack in the process. 


	10. Random stuff, memories and a new rest st...

"Do you think we lost them?" Aisling asked. "I hope so. I get the feeling Bakura's probably still very angry at us." Ryou replied. "Most likely." Bluefire agreed, nodding. "Crap. Let's hope they don't catch up to us." Ryou looked in the back. "Don't look now, but I think we're being followed." Aisling looked back. "No! They're practically right behind us! Can't this thing go any faster?" Bluefire nodded. "Yeah. Hold onto your butts, you two. We're about to break the sound barrier."  
  
She pushed the pedal to the floor and pushed a small, red button on the wheel. The car jolted, throwing Aisling and Ryou around for a moment.  
  
"Geez, warn someone, Bluefire." Ryou complained. Aisling nodded. "Yeah, really." Bluefire shrugged. "What? You wanted to go faster."  
  
"Hai, but I don't feel like being tossed out of the vehicle or dragged along-side it. I've already had that happen to me once." Aisling shuddered at the memory. "Oh, crap!" Bluefire exclaimed. "I'd better be careful with the NOS." "NOS?" Ryou and Aisling asked. "Nitrous oxide. This car can go fast already, but I'd better be careful not to blow the engine. If the engine blows, then we're screwed." Bluefire explained.  
  
"Sweet mecriful crap!" Malik exclaimed. "What?!" "Did you see that? They just totally blasted out of here!" Bakura whacked him upside the head. "I'm aware of that, you idiot! No matter, we'll still find them." "How?" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and let me do the thinking." "Fine." Malik thought to himself, ~Bluefire's offer for  
  
an alliance is looking good now.~ "THANK you!" Bakura thought to himself ~I don't know why I put up with that moron, he's worse than Aisling.~  
  
Malik was obviously insanely bored, because he started to sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves-" "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Bakura bellowed. "Eep!! Sheesh, Bakura, don't burst a blood vessel. I'm just joking with you." "Malik, I'm warning you..." Bakura growled. Malik pouted adorably. "Fine, spoilsport." "Do me a favor and never sing that again." Bakura sighed, massaging his temples.  
  
"Okay." Malik started to sing, "La mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar. Le mer estebe serene. Serene esbtebe le mer-" "How the Hell did you learn that?" "Bluefire taught me."  
  
"Do you even know what that means?!" Malik nodded. "Uh huh. It means 'the sea is calm, calm is the sea.' It's supposed to help teach me the vowels in Spanish." "I'm not even going to ask, Malik."  
  
Malik shrugged and continued singing "La mar estaba serena, serena estaba la mar. Le mer estebe serene. Serene esbtebe le mer..." "Why me?" Bakura sighed. "You know you love me." "WHAT?! No I don't." "Fine. If you're going to be so mean, I'll just have to call Bluefire  
  
and tell her no hard feelings." Bakura stared at his partner in crime in shock. "You wouldn't." "Want to bet?" Bakura muttered under his breath. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Malik said innocently.  
  
Bakura muttered again. "I knew you loved me!" Malik glomped him.  
  
"Get off! You're creeping me out." Malik just grinned in reply. "I can't drive when you have my arms pinned to my sides."  
  
"Sorry." Malik let go of him. "Thank you." Bakura muttered something about him being a manipulative little bastard. Malik pouted. "Would you stop that?"  
  
Aisling looked back. "I don't see them anymore. I think we lost them. We should circle around a few times, make sure they lose our tracks so to speak."  
  
"Good idea." Ryou agreed. Bluefire nodded. "Yeah. All right."  
  
"So, now that I'm sure they know where we are, where to?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, if I remember right, the mall's gonna be crowded at this time.  
  
First, we put the stuff away, then we get there." Bluefire suggested.  
  
"Then what?" Aisling asked. "Then, we hope that they don't catch us." "Why does that not make me feel better?" Aisling and Ryou said in unison. "It's the best we can do for right now." Bluefire shrugged.  
  
"But if they know where we're staying, won't they go there and wait for us to come back? You know, an ambush?" Aisling asked nervously.  
  
"She has a point." Ryou told her. "Well, we can't let the groceries spoil. But, you do have a point." Bluefire replied.  
  
"So what do we do? I mean, should we stay and wait, maybe booby-trap the place, or run for it?" Aisling asked. "If they're not there yet, then booby- trap the place. Bluefire replied. "What if they are?"  
  
"Then we get them out, booby-trap the place, and watch the sparks fly."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ryou sighed. Aisling leaned forward and lay her head on his shoulder. "So do I." "Hey! My plans aren't that bad. When was the last time one of my ideas didn't work?" Bluefire asked her friends. "Do you want the whole list?" Aisling replied. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Aisling." "I can see why you get along the best with Malik, Bluefire." Ryou piped up. Aisling nodded. "Yeah, even though you hit him and tease him." Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, but at least I don't beat the crap out of him like Bakura does."  
  
Ryou cringed. "Umm, Bluefire? A little close to the mark there." "Sorry." "It's okay, I guess."  
  
"Hey, remember the time when she was sent to wake him up and you  
  
could hear him complaining about her putting his pillow on his face and mashing her foot on it?" Aisling spoke up. Bluefire spread her arms in a helpless gesture and said "Hey, when I tried to wake him up normally, he grabbed my head and neck and pulled me in towards his mouth. I'm telling you, the guy has lethal morning breath. Anyway, he was all like 'Gimme a kiss,' all puckered up and everything. I tell him to get up, but he's all like 'I'll get up. Just give me a kiss.' So, after getting his arm off of me, I was inspired by an episode of Outlaw Star I saw a week ago. So, I took a leaf out of Jim's book. I grabbed his pillow, put it on his face and proceeded to mash my foot into it until he got up. He saw me and was all like 'Okay, okay. I'm up. Keep your shirt on. Although, I wouldn't exactly mind if you took it off.' He winked, so I just got off the bed, threw him a Lever 2000 antibacterial wipe and told him to get his ass out of bed and that if he tried that again or if he said something like that to me again, I'd castrate him with my weed whacker."  
  
"He tried to kiss you?!" Aisling laughed. "Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!! Oh my God, that is *so* Bakura. Just don't tell Iris about that, because she might get mad. Although it might be funny to see her flush his head in the toilet again." "Ugh, please don't remind me of that, Aisling. It was rather disgusting. His morning breath almost made me pass out." "Okay, I'm not sure I really want to know." Ryou exclaimed. "Pass out? That bad, huh?" Aisling asked. Bluefire nodded. "Yes." "I believe it!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Personal experience?" Bluefire asked. Ryou nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately. I happened to walk in on him when he was sleeping once. He was apparently dreaming about Iris or something, because as soon as I was close enough, he grabbed me and tried to kiss me too." Ryou shuddered at the memory. "Luckily I got out of there before he woke up and realized it was me."  
  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry, love. You have my deepest condolences, if it's as bad as you both say, which I really wouldn't doubt. But just look at it this way, it could have been worse." Aisling told them.  
  
"How so?" Ryou and Bluefire asked.  
  
"It could have been Pegasus." Ryou did an anime fall, while Bluefire yelped "AISLING! That's disgusting!" "Hai, but at least it wasn't him." Aisling nodded. "I see your point, love." "But still, that was just all kinds of wrong!" Bluefire told her friend. "Gomen." Aisling shuddered at a sudden mental image. "Ugh, you're right, that is just all kinds of wrong." "Huh?" Ryou asked. "I just got a really evil mental image. You don't want to know, trust me. I didn't even want to know." "Okay, I really don't think we needed that little bit of information." Bluefire exclaimed. "Me neither." Ryou added. "Quick question, Ryou. Does your yami ever use mouthwash?" Bluefire asked. Ryou shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never asked him. I don't feel like having my head ripped off and handed to me."  
  
"Why is he so mean to you, anyway?" Aisling asked. "I don't know, love. He claims I'm weak, but..." Aisling leaned forward again and hugged him. "It's okay, Ryou. You aren't weak, no matter what he thinks."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, I mean, if you were, you probably wouldn't have lasted more than a week with him around." Ryou flinched at the memories of the abuse he went through, sometimes so severe Aisling cried through the bond that they somehow formed when they first met.  
  
Aisling glanced back and forth between Ryou and Bluefire. "I just wish there was some way to make him nicer." "Same here." Ryou and Bluefire said in unison.  
  
"If you were as much as a chicken shit as he claims, then how come you're still alive and/or sane? Can you answer that?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder that myself. I wish I had an answer for that, but I don't. It seems like all he cares about most of the time is stealing all the Millenium Items." Ryou replied.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Yeah, I know. There's got to be something we can do. But what?" Bluefire shrugged. "I have no clue, but I will say this: He really needs to use mouthwash,  
  
cause his breath *stanks*! Not stinks, stanks! Stank is beyond stink. It makes my cat's litterbox smell like a field of roses." "Litter box? Roses? Hahahahaha!!!" Aisling laughed.  
  
"Good one, Bluefire." Ryou added.  
  
Bluefire shrugged. "Well, it's true."  
  
"So what do we do now? Do we go back to the house or find a hotel or something?" "I have no idea. What about you, Ryou?"  
  
"I don't know. If we go to the house, we'll most likely have to face those two tonight. But if we find a hotel, we'll only be temporarily prolonging it. It's up to you two, I suppose." "Aisling?"  
  
"Ryou has a point. I doubt Malik would really try anything, no matter how mad he is. It's Bakura I'm worrying about."  
  
"Same here." Ryou agreed.  
  
"But I'm thinking that maybe together the three of us can win this, and if we go back now, we might have more of a chance, because they might not be there yet. If they aren't, we can set up some booby-traps to trip them up."  
  
"So do we go back?" Bluefire asked.  
  
Aisling looked over at Ryou, then back at Bluefire when he nodded reluctantly. "Hai, it's our only chance."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "All right."  
  
"They're not here." Bakura said. "Where could they be?!"  
  
"I don't know, Kura. Is your link with Ryou still being blocked?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes, the little brat is still shielding himself."  
  
"Wow, Kura. What did you do? Other than traumatize him, I mean."  
  
"I didn't do anything to him. Now could you stop asking questions and let me think?" "Fine. Hey, look at that." "Look at what?!"  
  
"There's a car heading towards us. Wait, isn't that Bluefire driving?"  
  
"Yes, that's her. I'd recognize that lunatic anywhere."  
  
"And look, Aisling and Ryou are with her."  
  
Bakura laughed evilly. "Come on, before they see us."  
  
The two ducked into the house through the door in the garage, shutting said garage door behind them before Bluefire and the two Hikaris could ever realize it was ever open. "Okay, open the door and we can get inside." Aisling said.  
  
Ryou pulled the key from out of his pocket and unlocks the door, opening it for the two girls.  
  
"Thanks, love, these bags are starting to...wait, something isn't right." "What is it?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Can't you sense them?" Ryou nodded. "Yes." "Damn it! How could they have beaten us here?" Bluefire asked. "I don't know. What do we do now?" Aisling asked. "I don't know either." Ryou replied. "If anyone has any suggestions, now is *really* not the time to be shy about it." "Maybe if things get ugly, throw some of the stuff on them as long as it's got a bunch of gunk in them, then we can get away." Bluefire suggested. "Point taken, but surely we can't keep running forever." Aisling told her. Bluefire nodded. "No, but it'll buy us some time."  
  
"Maybe we should just leave now." Ryou suggested. "Where will go, Ryou?" Aisling asked. "We can't go back to the mansion right now, and I don't know if it's smart to hang around here. I was hoping they wouldn't be here yet." Bluefire thought for a while, before she said, "Wait. Aren't there any hotels nearby? We could stay the night there if possible." Ryou nodded. "Yeah, there's kind of a ritzy one not too far from here." "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Bluefire told them. Ryou shut the door again, picking up the grocery bags that he had put down a few moments ago, and they piled into the car this time with, Bluefire driving, and Ryou and Aisling scrunched together on the passenger's side. "How long do you think it'll take them to notice we're gone?" Aisling asked. "Well, Malik's a little brighter than he lets on, but even so, maybe a  
  
few minutes." Bluefire told her. Aisling nodded. "True. How far away from here can we be by the time they figure it out?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think, Ryou?" Bluefire asked. Ryou thought for a moment, before he replied "Probably far enough that they wouldn't be able to track us, hopefully."  
  
"Well, they wouldn't suspect that we'd go to a hotel so close by, would they?" Aisling asked. "I'm not so sure." Bluefire replied. "I spoke with Malik a week ago and apparently, for some  
  
reason, he lets Yamyam do the thinking, even though he's pretty bright, street-wise.  
  
But he still fails his classes, partly because his teachers don't like him, partly  
  
because he don't understand and partly because of his record."  
  
Aisling nodded in agreement. "You've got a point. He does seem to let Baku- chan do most of the thinking. Should we chance it? I mean, we could probably register under a different name. It might throw them off our tracks. What do you think, Ryou?"  
  
"It's so crazy, it might actually work, but for how long?" Ryou replied. "I'd say a week, tops. But we'd have to go out eventually, I figure. Plus, the celebrities often register under fake names to throw off crazed fans. It works for a while, though." Bluefire told them. "Well, if necessary, I can cast that disguise spell again, it's obviously worn off by now, though." Aisling replied.  
  
"How long does that usually hold up, anyway?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"It depends. Usually, a few hours, sometimes longer. It depends on the extent of it. Call it a glamour spell of sorts." "That's what it sounds like. But, I'm sure that the spell will need to  
  
be used on my car." Aisling nodded.  
  
"Hai, probably. I've never tried to cast the spell on a car before, but surely it'll work on the car if it works on us."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "All right. When we get to the hotel, I'll take the car around the back and you can try. I don't think it would be a good idea if anyone were to see you using magic on the car and us."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Good idea."  
  
"Hai. Speaking of which, what name should we use to register a room under?" Aisling asked. "I'm usually good with fake names." Bluefire said, thinking for three seconds, before- "I've got it!  
  
Aisling, you can be Victoria Finch, Ryou is Gregory McClintock and I'll be Rosario Arosamena."  
  
"Victoria?" Aisling Anime fell, before nodding. Okay, I guess that'll work."  
  
Ryou blushed slightly. "So are we getting one room, or two?" "I don't know. Which ould be cheaper?" Bluefire asked. "Probably one. Plus it would probably be a better idea, too, considering the circumstances." Bluefire nodded. "I guess so. But, we could say that we're on a field trip around the country." "I suppose so. So, two rooms then?" "Okay. But if we're nearby, then that would be great."  
  
"Hai, probably. I've never tried to cast the spell on a car before, but surely it'll work on the car if it works on us.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "All right. When we get to the hotel, I'll take the car around the back and you can try. I don't think it would be a good idea if anyone were to see you using magic on the car and us."  
  
"Good idea?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it would be easier if we need to make a fast getaway. Ryou and I can take one room, and you can have the other." Aisling said.  
  
Ryou blushed, while Bluefire said "I like the arrangement, but if you two decide to get a little, um, busy,  
  
then keep it down, okay?"  
  
Ryou blushed even more, while Aisling said "Bluefire!"  
  
"What?" Bluefire spread her arms in a helpless gesture. "I wouldn't put it past you two."  
  
Aisling blushed furiously, while  
  
Ryou muttered something under his breath.  
  
"You said it, love."  
  
Bluefire grinned and said "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it, I think it's kind of cute, actually. Anyway, soon as we get there, We're going to have to go shopping."  
  
"But why, Bluefire?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Two reasons: One I found a hundred-dollar bill on the floor of the produce  
  
section at the supermarket and two, we need disguises. Ryou most of all."  
  
"Why?" Aisling asked.  
  
"How often do you see somebody with white hair? Not often. We should at  
  
least make him look blonde, but any other hair color is okay, as well. I mean, I met an albino girl that has some slight blonde in her hair."  
  
Ryou gulped. "Hair dye? Ummm, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea."  
  
"It's only temporary." Aisling assured him. "It'll eventually fade. Personally, I think you'd look good as a brunette or with black hair."  
  
Ryou sighed, before he said, with a really big sweatdrop "All right. What about you?" "I'll probably go with red." Aisling replied.  
  
"You should probably make it a little shorter, too, Aisling." Bluefire told her. Aisling shook her head. "No way. That's where I draw the line. I'll just keep it pulled back in a braid or something." "Fine. I'm not sure about my hair color, though. Maybe a few fuschia spray-on  
  
streaks. I'll have to pull mine back as well." "That would actually look neat with your hair color." "Thanks." "Hey, there's the hotel, a little farther down the road." Ryou spoke up. Bluefire nodded. "Okay. Now, everybody got their fake names and stuff straightened out?" "Yeah." "Good. I'll pull around the back long enough for you to cast the disguise spell on the car, and then we'll head in, ok?"  
  
"All right." "Works for me." "Good. Now, after we register in the hotel, we need to find a place where we can get the hair stuff. Oh, and we may have to eat in a resteraunt. That okay?" Aisling nodded "Hai, it's fine with me. I still have plenty left on my credit card, so it's not a big deal." "I thought that was your brother's." Ryou replied.  
  
Aisling sighed. "You're not going to let me live that down, are you? Sheesh, a girl pulls a prank on someone *one* time, and no one ever lets her forget it. And besides, this one is mine."  
  
Bluefire spoke up. "You gotta admit, though, the look on Kaiba's face was pretty funny when he got the bill."  
  
"Says you, but I thought he was going to kill me. Luckily Iris happened by about then and managed to calm him down. Of course, he just took it out on poor Joey." Ryou Anime fell. "Poor Joey. But the part where he bit him in the arm was hilarious, even if that got Seto started on the dog cracks again." Bluefire said. Aisling nodded. "Yeah, and then I had to pull out the paper fan and whack my dear brother in the head with it. If he wasn't family, he would have gotten the frying pan of doom."  
  
"Paper fan? I'm not going to ask." Ryou said. "Let's just say I wasn't on his good side for about a week after that incident. Of course, it probably doesn't help matters that Mokuba and I put worms in his bed."  
  
"Is that what he was screaming about in the middle of the night?" Bluefire asked. Aisling nodded. "Hai." "Sucks to be him." "Hai, it does. But it was really hilarious. Me and Mokuba still joke about it when Seto's not around. He doesn't know that we're the ones who did it. I think he thinks that either Malik, Bakura or Joey did it."  
  
"That's evil love. Funny, but evil." Ryou said.  
  
Aisling gave a playful bow. "Arigatou, I'll take that as a compliment." "I think Malik did that to Bakura once. Or was it Joey that he did it to? I don't remember." "Actually, I think he did it to both of them." "What is it with people and putting insects in other people's beds?" Ryou asked. Aisling shrugged. "I don't know, but it's funny." Bluefire nodded. "She's got a point. At least it wasn't something like slime or anything."  
  
Ryou had a sweatdrop. "Oh, come on, Ryou-chan. It's not like you've ever actually had slime  
  
in your bed, is it?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Actually, Bakura has been known to do that to me. So has Malik."  
  
"That is so mean." Aisling said.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, it is, considering the fact that it's you they're doing it to."  
  
"Hey, Bluefire? Turn in here, the hotel's right there, on your side of the road." Ryou told her. "Okay." She pulled over. "I'm sorry. But, you know. This little getaway may  
  
just be the thing you need to get a bunch of stuff off your chest.And we'll  
  
be there for you. Right, Aisling?"  
  
Aisling nodded. "Yeah. We're here for you, Ryou." "Thanks." Ryou leaned over to Aisling and whispered "Aishertsu." Aisling returned the greeting. "Hey, you two. what did I say about flirting?" Bluefire teased. "Bluefire!" The both of them exclaimed in unison. "What? Sorry. Is everything straightened out?" The two nodded. "Good." Bluefire pulled in behind the hotel. Once they got out, Bluefire said "Okay, Aisling. Do your thing." Aisling nodded and started to chant. (Translation: Ancient spirits, hear my cry. The car's natural appearance now hide.) The dark blue car turned red. "Wow. It worked." Aisling bowed. "My adoring fans." "You're starting to sound like Joey now." "Let's just go to our rooms. Malik had turned on the TV, when he was watching something. "Hey, Kura." The blonde said. "I can see why you and Bluefire like that Sailor Moon show so much." "I do not like that show. And don't mention that lunatic's name to me."  
  
Malik turned to him and grinned like an evil cat.  
  
"What?" "You know you like her." Bakura smacked Malik upside the head.  
  
Malik pouted cutely, rubbing the back of his head as he whined "That hurt. You're mean, you know that?"  
  
"I'm not mean, I'm evil. There's a difference. Now keep a look out for them." "Okay, but I don't think you'll find them. Yay! The show's just beginning!" Bakura sighed and shook his head, a sweatdrop beginning to form. "You are truly pathetic, you know that?"  
  
Malik pouted adorably again. "But that's why you keep me around, is because I'm so pathetic. Face it, Kura, you're a softie and you know it." "I AM *NOT* A SOFTIE!!!!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Kura. If you don't mind, I want to watch this." "Fine." Bakura walked out, leaving the blond alone and muttering, "If you want something done right, you've got to  
  
do it yourself."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kura. You need to learn to relax once in a while." Malik yelled outside. "Besides, I thought you liked this show."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and stepped outside to see if he could find any trace of them. "I need paper. And a pen." Malik said to himself, searching around, finds a paper and a pen.* He wrote down, reading aloud to make sure it was spelled right, "Ask Bluefire if she wants to watch Salor Moon with me one of these days." "Don't even think it, Malik!" Bakura yelled from outside. "You're no fun!" Malik pouted adorably.  
  
"What's your point?" "I really must be quieter when making plans that Yamyam would hate." Malik muttered. Bakura came back inside. "I heard that, Malik. They're gone, and there's no sign of them coming back here. It seems we're going to have to search the city for them."  
  
Malik pouted. "But I wanted to watch Sailor Moon."  
  
"Not now Malik. Besides, you have every episode ever shown on tape at home. Now come on."  
  
Malik sighed, reluctantly turned off the TV and stood up. "All right. Spoilsport. I take it Ryou's still cutting off his link with you?" "Yes. I am really going to hurt him when we find them. And because  
  
of the crap you're pulling, I just might hurt your girlfriend, too." "Don't, Bakura. For another thing, Bluefire is not my girlfriend. Besides, I don't think Iris would forgive you for hurting her Hikari, or the other two." Bakura sighed. "Fine. I'll leave Aisling and I might leave your girlfriend, but I'm still going to have to get Ryou for this." "Why hurt Ryou? It's not right, Kura."  
  
"Since when did you start getting soft on me, Malik?" "Uh..." "Never mind. Bluefire's poisoning your mind." "No she's not."  
  
"Malik, I'm not in the mood. Move it." "Fine." Malik shuffled his feet, before he thought of something. "You remember when I brought home that great report card? I got 3 A's, 2 C's and 3 B's. That was one of the best report cards I got since I came here from Egypt." "Not now, Malik."  
  
"I showed you and you barely looked at it. I showed Aisling. She seemed  
  
amazed. I showed my sister and she gave me my props. I showed Ryou and he also seemed amazed. I showed Bluefire. Know what she said?"  
  
"No. I don't know and I don't care, but you're going to tell me, right?"  
  
"She also gave me my props. She saw it, seemed impressed, before she  
  
said 'Wow. Miracles can happen after all. Muy buena. Very good, Malik- chan.'" "And you're telling me this because...?" "See? That's just like you. You don't care about anyone but yourself." "Not now, Malik." "It's true. You don't care." "Wow, this hotel is really nice." Aisling exclaimed,  
  
Bluefire nodded. "You said it. Come on, let's go get our rooms."  
  
"Wait a second. Let me put that spell on myself so no one recognizes me. I think it's pretty much common knowledge that Seto's my brother."  
  
Ryou nodded. "I think so too."  
  
"Okay, but go over there so no one will see you do it." Bluefire said.  
  
Aisling ducked into an empty hallway, chanting in ancient Egyptian. "Aisling? Are you ready?" Ryou asked.  
  
Aisling walked back over to them, only now she had short black hair and violet eyes, and a lighter complexion. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Can I help you?" The desk clerk asked.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, we need two rooms, preferably next to each other if possible."  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Rosario Arosamena, Gregory McClintock and Victoria Finch." The desk clerk handed her two keys. "You're in luck. The last two available rooms are right across from each other. How long will you be staying with us?"  
  
"At least a week, my good man." Aisling replied in a British accent much like Ryou's.  
  
Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, that'll be $95.76."  
  
Aisling discreetly conjured the cash from nowhere. "I've got it, Rosa." She said, handing the cash to the desk clerk::  
  
The clerk took the money. "Your rooms are on the fourth floor. Please enjoy your stay with us."  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
They walked away, and got on the elevator, which was thankfully empty.  
  
"Where did you get the cash? I thought you only had a credit card." Ryou asked.  
  
Aisling shrugged innocently. "Another trick that Iris taught me. Conjuring stuff from out of nowhere. Besides, our whole scheme would have been ruined if he would have seen the name on the card."  
  
Ryou nodded. "You have a point." "Plus, if there's cash, then they won't ask for ID, like say a credit card or checks. What say I bring my car around front? It'd kind of look wierd if we went in back and brought out a red corvette." Bluefire asked. Aisling nodded. "All right. We'll meet you up there." "Okay. Here's a key." Bluefire handed herone of the room keys. "Arigatou." Bluefire walked out, wondering to herself "Now, where's the car? Ah, there it is!" She unlocked the driver's seat door and got in. "Looks like I'll have to get some gas later." She drove  
  
around front, before seeing a parking spot in front of the hotel. "Convienent."  
  
She parked there and locked the doors, before going inside.  
  
Aisling unlocked the door to her and Ryou's room, turning on the lights and dropping her purse on a chair as Ryou shuts the door. "Wow, this room is absolutely beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"And the bed's really soft too." She lay back on the soft mattress, grinning like a cheshire cat as Ryou joined her.  
  
"I agree with you, love." Ryou kissed her cheek.  
  
Just then the door opened, startling them.  
  
"Sheesh, you two lovebirds can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes, can you?" Bluefire grinned as she walked in.  
  
"Bluefire!" Aisling yelled, while Ryou said, blushing "It's not what it looks like..."  
  
"Relax you two, I'm just joking." Bluefire assured them.  
  
Aisling fell off the bed, anime style.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah, the floor broke my fall. And my pride."  
  
"Don't worry about me. But you'd better be careful that nobody else sees." Bluefire told them.  
  
"And that means that if you two decide to get a little, um, busy, then keep it down, kay?" "Bluefire!" Aisling yelped, sounding slightly whiny with a really big sweatdrop. "What? It's true." Bluefire said innocently. Ryou blushed as he helped Aisling up.  
  
"Arigatou, love."  
  
"You're welcome." "So, when are we getting the stuff?" Bluefire asked. "We have to do it before Aisling's glamour spell wears off. We need some new clothes and we need to get the hair stuff fast."  
  
"It's not a matter of when it'll wear off, really. This particular one lasts about 24 hours." Aisling told them.  
  
"It does?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hai." "Even so, we should go soon." Bluefire suggested.  
  
Aisling nodded. "All right. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Is there a mall or something close by?" Bluefire asked.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah, the Domino City mall. There's some nice stuff there, plus it's a large mall and always crowded, so it would be easy to hide from Bakura and Malik if they should show up there." 


	11. shopping, a performance and switching si...

"How late does it stay open?" "10:00." Bluefire checked her watch. "Well, it's 7:30 now, so we should go before it closes. You're going to have to show me where it is, though, Ryou, since you know this city better than we do." Ryou nodded. "All right." "Everybody in the car." Ryou and Aisling sat in the back seat as she started  
  
the car and drove off. "Oh, first, we have to get some gas. It'll only take a few seconds, minute tops." Bluefire spoke up.  
  
"Okay." "There's a gas station just down the road from here, on the left side of the street." Ryou told her. "Good. I really don't feel like walking to the mall and back to the hotel."  
  
"I don't either." Aisling said. "Nor do I." Ryou added.  
  
They pulled into the gas station after a few more minutes. Bluefire gpt out to pump gas while Aisling got out to go in and pay for it.  
  
"Do you two want anything?" Aisling asked.  
  
"Get the usual candy/soda package." Bluefire replied, chewing on a piece of gum.  
  
"Right. One all-you-can-eat candy and soda buffet coming right up." Aisling said, grinning. She ran into the gas station, got the candy and sodas, paid for them and the gas and ran back out to the car, getting in next to Ryou and handing the bag to Bluefire as she got in the car. "Now that the tank's full, the mall awaits!" Bluefire exclaimed.  
  
"WHOOHOO!" Ryou & Aisling said in unison.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Bakura siged in exasperation, glancing over at his partner in crime. "That really does not surprise me, Malik. You're always bored."  
  
"I can't help it, Kura." Malik pouted adorably. "Can't we just give up for tonight and try again tomorrow? I mean, it's not like they're going to just leave the city or something. Besides, we aren't getting anywhere." "I wonder why that is, Malik. Fine, we'll give it a rest for today, but only because if we don't, you'll be bitching all day."  
  
Malik pouted cutely. "I will not."  
  
"You always do, Malik." "No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, you're doing it now."  
  
"No I'm not." Malik tried to look totally innocent, but it wasn't working. "MALIK! Stop it! You're giving me a migraine!"  
  
"Eep!" "Go...go watch Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Yipee!" Malik ran back into the living room and turned the t.v. back on. "How pathetic." Bakura sighed.  
  
"You're so mean to me, Bakura."  
  
"I'm evil, not mean. There's a difference."  
  
"There is?" Bakura nodded. "Yes. Evil is a way of life. Mean happens to be a part of evil." "Okay, whatever, Kura. I think you were cooped up in that Ring just a little bit too long."  
  
"Shut up." "You know you love me." Bakura sighed. "Let's not start that again." "Come on-" "NO! Now, if you want to keep all your limbs, then I suggest you drop it." "You got that from Bluefire, didn't you?"  
  
"No, she got it from me." "Uh-huh, sure. Yeah, okay, Kura. Whatever you say." "She did!" "I think she was saying that *way* before she met you, Kura. I wonder what she thinks about me and if she is now?"  
  
Bakura smacked him upside the head. "Don't count on it, baka."  
  
Malik pouted, rubbng the back of his head. "Why not?" "Because I hate to admit it, but she's a smart mortal girl. She probably  
  
wouldn't dream of thinking about you, a moronic pretty boy." "I am not a moronic pretty boy. I can't help it if I'm hot." "Don't flatter yourself, baka. Besides, she's the Pharoah's girl." "Whatever. I think there's hope for me yet. Besides, they're not official." "Don't count on it, you narcissist." "Why not? I heard she said that I was cute in a Ricky Martin meets The Mummy sort of way. Bakura burst out into hysterical laughter "Ricky Martin?! HAHAHA!!!" "Yeah. So?" Malik replied, a big, goofy grin on his face. "Ever hear any of those damn songs?! And not to mention the fact that he wears so much tight shit, he reminds me of the pharoah. It's amazing that he can actually move. He's a wannabe pretty boy!" "I don't know. I actually took it as a compliment." "Only you would be stupid enough to take that as one."  
  
"I like some of his stuff."  
  
"He's overrated."  
  
Malik started singing(very well, actually,)while dancing around, adding a few hip gyrations as he did so.  
  
"She's into superstition (hair flip) black cats and voodoo dolls I've got a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall (he then started dancing, before singing again) She's into new sensation new kicks and candle light she's got a new addiction for every day and night She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain she'll make you live the crazy life or she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain upside inside out she's living la Vida loca she'll push and pull you down she's living la Vida loca her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha she will wear you out she's living la Vida loca living la vida loca woke up in New York City in a funky cheap motel she took my heart and she took my money she must of slipped me a sleeping pill she never drinks the water makes you order French Champaign and once you had a taste of her you'll never be the same she'll make you go insain upside inside out she's living la Vida loca she'll push and pull you down she's living la Vida loca her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha she will wear you out she's living la Vida loca living la vida loca She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain she'll make you live the crazy life or she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain upside inside out she's living la Vida loca she'll push and pull you down she's living la Vida loca her lips are devil red and her skins the color mocha she will wear you out she's living la Vida loca living la Vida loca living la vida loca  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bakura yelld. Malik pouted cutely. "You didn't like my singing?" "One word: NO!" Malik sniffled. "Sheesh, everyone's a music critic." "Everyone just hates your singing/screeching." Malik sniffled again. "No they don't." "Yes they do. What do you think started this whole thing?" "That's mean, Kura." "It's the truth and the truth hurts, doesn't it?" "It is not. Bluefire told me not to let you get me down." "Yes it is. And she was just trying to be nice to a pathetic person like you." "Well, when I did the Ricky Martin bit for Bluefire, Aisling and Ryou, they seemed to like it." "WHAT?! What do you mean?!"  
  
"Well, Aisling was laughing, Bluefire was clapping and Ryou was quiet  
  
with a big-ass sweatdrop." " Why am I not surprised? You're pathetic."  
  
"Yeah, but that's why you keep me around." Malik grinned innocently.  
  
Bakura rolled his mahogany eyes. "Just watch your show, Malik."  
  
"Okay." The loveable, handsome, but dim blonde became completely absorbed in the show. Suddenly, Bakura said "Hey, you dropped your note." "Oh. Give it here." "Hold on. It says something." "Give that back! It's private!" Instead, Bakura was reading the note, his eyes getting really big. "Come on, Kura!!! Give it back! It's private!" "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" Bakura laughed "You...and...Serenity...HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh this is killing me!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! No wait. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Malik snatched the note back from him, shoving it in his pocket as he pouted cutely, saying "You're a dick sometimes."  
  
Bakura stopped laughing and said "That was cold." "Well, you are."  
  
"Shut up Malik. At least I'm not the one that-"  
  
"LA LA LA LA!! I can't hear you!!" "Doesn't shut up." "LA LA LA LA! I AM NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA!" Bakura started chanting with an evil grin on his face "Malik and Serenity, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Malik pouted cutely. "Hey! No fair!" "Life's not fair. Besides, that's payback for you doing it to me earlier." "Are you really that immature?"  
  
"Yes. Bakura continued chanting. Malik was quiet for once, with a really big sweatdrop as Bakura continued "Then comes a baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all. Thaat baby's being a basketball!" "Okay, you have issues." "Like I said, payback." Malik just Anime fell. Bakura was still chanting.  
  
Aisling looked at the hair dye "Hey, Ryou? How about light brown?"  
  
"I suppose." "Look at the one I'm going with." She held up a container of copper-red dye. "I like it, it suits you, love." "Arigatou." Aisling replied, blushing. "I've always wondered what I'd look like with blue hair." Bluefire picked up a bottle of blue hair spray. "And here's that streak stuff." She picked up a streaking comb-like hair dye. "And it washes out in only one shampoo. Great, because I'l miss my pretty dark brown hair." Malik pouted, before saying "Fine, Bakura. Two can play this game! Bakura and Iris sitting in a tree, f-u-c--" "MALIK!" Malik started imitating him. "BAKURA!" "Stop it, baka!" "Stop it, baka!" "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut your face!" "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut your face!" "ARGH! THAT DOES IT! "ARGH! THAT DOES IT!"  
  
The two partners in crime got into an all-out brawl, hidden behind an anime dust cloud. Various curses, etc...can be heard.  
  
"Okay, now that we've go the hair stuff, we'll need some clothes and underwear and maybe we'll have to use it in the closest bathroom." Bluefire told her. "Okay. Which store do you want to go to? It doesn't matter to me." Aisling asked. "Bluefire?" Ryou asked. "How about over there?" She pointed out a Foley's. "They've got cute stuff,  
  
including a guy's section and we'll also need a few different pairs of underwear." "That'll work." Aisling agreed and Ryou nodded.  
  
"All right, come on." Bluefire said to them.  
  
Bakura had Malik pinned to the floor.  
  
Malik grabbed Bakura's shirt, wrapped his leg around Bakura's, grabs Bakura's wrist and fips him over so that Bakura is on bottom and Malik was on top. "Bluefire taught me that move." He told him "GET OFF ME!" Bakura yelled. "No." "DAMNIT, Malik! GET OFF ME! NOW!" "Not until you promise not to kill me." Bakura pushed Malik off. Malik held Bakura's arm between his legs. "Bluefire taught me that one, too. Plus, if I just jerk my legs on your elbow, it'll break." "Get off." "Bluefire taught Ryou those moves, too." "So, I teach Ryou, too." Malik shook his head. "No, you try to legitamize being a bully." "Can I help it if I'm stronger than him?" Malik raised an eyebrow. "You're definitely meaner.""Just get off me!" "Not until you promise not to kill me."  
  
"Fat chance of that, moron." Bakura muttered darkly. "Then I'm not getting off you." "Don't make me send you to the Shadow Realm." "Eep!" Malik yelped with a really, really big sweatdrop.  
  
"This would look good on you, Ryou." Bluefire gave him a pair of tight, black leather pants. Aisling snickered, while Ryou yelped "I can't wear that!" "Why not?" Bluefire looked in the tag. "The materials are all synthetic." Ryou was quiet, with a really big sweatdrop. "Aww, I think you'd look good in leather." Aisling spoke up. "Yeah, that's just because you-" Bluefire said, snickering. "Bluefire!!!!!" Aisling yelped, slamming her elbow into her side. "Ow." Bluefire said, her voice cracking a little. "What? It's true." "I don't think I want to know." Ryou said. "Just humor us and try 'em on." Bluefire said. "And I'll get a shirt that'll go with, too." "Why me?" Ryou said, blushing.  
  
"Hey, what do you think of this?" Aisling sais, holding up a really cute dark green velour shirt. "It's nice." Ryou said. "Thanks. Aisling found a pair of pants and a skirt to go with it, as well as a dark purple shirt. "What do you think of this?" Bluefire held up a pink t-shirt and a denim skort That's cute! I like it." Aisling said.  
  
"Thanks." Bluefire handed Ryou a shirt. "Here."  
  
"What is it with you and the leather thing?" "We think you'd look hot in it." Aisling told him. "Besides, this is synthetic, too." Bluefire piped up. "Anyway, Baku-chan knows you'd never  
  
be caught dead in that stuff. What about this?" She held up a blue tank top and black leather pants.  
  
Ryou: blushed. "I suppose you have a point." He took the clothes from Bluefire. "Now, I hope that those fit." "You go shopping with Yami way too often." Aisling said to her friend. "Which one?" "Yugi's." "I do not."  
  
"Yes you do. You like him, don't you?" She gave her an evil grin, looking eerily like her Yami. "He makes a good shopping partner." Bluefire said, blushing Aisling gave her another evil grin, looking eerily like her Yami. "Yeah right." "We're just friends.  
  
"Yeah right, Blue." Aisling started singing "Yami and Bluefire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!!!!! What was that for?!" "Don't start that, please." Bluefire moved her elbow away from where it was jammed into her side. "Oh for the love of Kami-sama." Ryou sighed. "What do you think?" Aisling asked, twirling around once. "You look nice, love." Ryou said, blushing. "Yeah." Bluefire nodded in agreement. "Arigatou." "You're welcome. Oh, what about this? For me, I mean." Bluefire held up a lilac shirt and a pair of black leather pants.  
  
"I like it." Aisling whispered to Ryou" See? This just proves she shops with Yami way too much.""What do you mean?" "The whole leather thing."  
  
Ryou was just quiet with a sweatdrop. "I heard that, Aisling." Bluefire spoke up. "Heard what?" Aisling asked, looking innocent. "Your comment. He's a good guy to shop with. And besides, he usually doesn't  
  
whine when we get to the shoes section. I'd better go try my stuff on." She went into a dressing room. "I'm going to try to find a couple more outfits." Aisling said. "I'll go with you." Ryou offered. "Okay. Hey, Bluefire? We'll be right back." "All right." Ryou and Aisling walked away. "Okay, the skirt's a winner, but let's see the tops with it." Bluefire muttered to herself. "What about this one?" Ryou asked.  
  
"What is it?" Ryou handed her a blue long-flair-sleeve shirt.  
  
"That's pretty. Umm, that might go good with these pants."  
  
Ryou blushed slightly as he nodded his agreement. "Well, both the tops work, but how about the pants. Let's hope that the  
  
Latina genes don't jinx the look." Bluefire took off the skirt and slipped on the pants. "Oh, here's something." Aisling held up a sleeveless black denim dress with delicate embroidery on the top. "Wow, that would look nice on you." Ryou said. "You really think so?" Ryou nodded. "Yeah." "Okay." "I guess those classes paid off, because a year ago, I would never dream  
  
of putting something like this on. But, I think it would look okay with the skirt over it." Bluefire slipped the sirt on over the pants. Aisling grabbed a couple more outfits. "Okay, I think I have what I want. We should probably go find some stuff for you and then head back over to the dressing rooms." "All right. Just do me one favor." "Hmm?"  
  
Ryou: Let's try to keep the leather thing to a minumum, okay?  
  
Aisling pouted. "But Ryou..." "No, Aisling." Aisling sighed. "All right. She muttered under her breath "How does he do that?" "Well, it looks like I shouldn't put a skirt over the pants." She walked out. Aisling walked by a jewelry counter. "Hey, Ryou. Look at that." She pointed out a gold heart-shaped locket that says 'forever love'.  
  
"Wow, that's really beautiful." "Yeah. I really wish I could get it, but I probably shouldn't right now." Aisling sighed.  
  
"Can I help you two with anything?" A jewelry clerk asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, no thanks. I'm just looking." Aisling said.  
  
"Can we see that locket? The one that says 'forever love'." Ryou said.  
  
The clerk nodded. "Certainly." She took out the locket and puts it on the glass countertop.  
  
Ryou picked it up and holding it up to see how it would look on me. "It would definitely suit you, love."  
  
"He's right." The clerk agreed, before saying to Ryou "If you're thinking of a gift for your lady friend here, that's definitely what you're looking for."  
  
"Ryou..." "We'll take it." Aisling stared, shocked as the clerk took the locket, putting it in a black velvet box and handing it back to him. "That's going to come to $103.84." Ryou handed her a credit card.  
  
The clerk took the card, swipping it through the machine, and giving it back to Ryou. "Have a nice day, Mr. Bakura. Thank you for shopping with us." Ryou nodded in acknowledgement "Come on, love."  
  
Aisling followed him, still in shock. "Ryou...I...you didn't have to do that." "I wanted to, Aisling." Ryou put the locket around her neck. "Besides, it does look lovely on you." Aisling touched the pendant lightly. "I...thank you." She blushed as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome." Ryou kissed her lightly on the cheek. Bluefire walked out of the room, saying to herself "I'd better find some good old-fashioned blue jeans. Hey, I see Aisling and Ryou. Hey! Vicki! Greg!" "Hey, look. There's Bluefire. Hey! Over here!" Aisling yelled as they walk over to her and she was showing off her new locket.  
  
"Hey, look what Ryou bought me! Isn't it beautiful?" Bluefire nodded.  
  
"Yeah! That's gorgeous!" "I'll probably put that really small picture of us that was taken last year in it."  
  
"That one would be perfect for it." Ryou agreed. "It's a locket, so a picture should be in there. And a sweet piccie like  
  
that would be great for it." Bluefire stated the obvious. "Let's keep browsing. I jsut saw some cargo pants with your name on it, Ryou-chan. And it's denim." "I think I'll probably put that picture of us that was taken last year in it." "You mean the one that was taken at the Christmas party?" Ryou asked. Aisling nodded. "Hai. I love that one."  
  
"That one would be perfect for it." "Under the mistletoe?" Bluefire grinned evilly. Aisling coughed, while Ryou blushed. "So I was right."  
  
"I'm not answering that." Aisling grinned sweetly. "But I was right. Okay, here they are." Shye held up a pair of boy cargo pants with dark blue denim. Well, what do you think? "Well, at least they aren't leather." Aisling snickered. "What?" "Oh, nothing. I just think you'd look really hot in leather." Ryou sighed. "Oh, Kami-sama. Let's not get started on this again." "Aww, come on, Ryou-chan." Bluefire begged. "They aren't bad." "Wow. Those are nice." Aisling agreed.  
  
"Thanks. They don't look like what Ryou would normally have, but they're  
  
not going to sag by his butt, either. I don't think. As least it's not leather. Oh, and I saw the cutest denim catsuit when I saw you two." Aisling raised an eyebrow. "Catsuit?" She then imitated Joey. "Why am I not surprised by this?" Ryou was laughing. "Oh, very funny, Aisling."  
  
"I thought so." Aisling replied innocently. "Hey, I was close to getting one once." "Then what happened?" "Then mom saw the price." Bluefire replied sheepishly. "Yikes. How much was it?" "About $50, I think." "Wow. $50? Well, if you want it, go ahead and get it." "Yay!"  
  
Ryouwas quiet with a really big sweatdrop. "I'm going to go try it on!" She went in the dresssing room, coming out with  
  
the catsuit. "How do I look?" "Wow, that's cool looking, actually." Aisling replied. "I think so too." Ryou added. "Really?" Aisling nodded. "Yeah. Get it." "Okay."  
  
"That was *not* funny, Ishtar! My arm still hurts." Bakura snarled, rubbing at his arm.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault, Baku-chan."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How was that *my* fault?!"  
  
"You wanted to kill me. I was just defending myself." Malik went back to munching on popcorn and watching The Mummy Returns. Bakura shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. I don't see what the big deal about Bluefire's lessons  
  
is anyway. Besides, I bet that when she had your arm between those long legs,  
  
you were acting and thinking like a hentai."  
  
Malik shook his head. "I sort of was thinking pervertedly, but Bluefire said that if I tried anything, then she'd break my arm. So,  
  
I didn't try anything."  
  
"You were thinking about it, though, weren't you?"  
  
Malik didn't answer.  
  
"You're a pathetic hentai, you know that?"  
  
"No I'm not." Malik replied, a very cute, goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Yes you are." "No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are." "Hey, at least I'm not the one who tried to come onto Mai last year at the Christmas party and got kicked in the nuts, unlike someone in present company."  
  
Bakura pointed at him. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to bring that up ever again."  
  
"I lied." Malik giggled hysterically.  
  
"It's not funny, Ricky Martin!" Malik nodded. "Actually, Kura, from where I'm sitting, it's hysterical. You were so stone drunk that it was pathetic. Oh, and I'll take the Ricky Martin thing as a compliment."  
  
"SHUT UP ISHTAR!" Malik pouted adorably. "No!" "Yes!"  
  
"No, I don't want to. Besides, you know it's true. You're just in denial. And I saw you and Iris over by the fireplace making out." "We were not!" Malik coughed. "Denial, my friend, is not just a river in Egypt." "SHUT UP, ISHTAR!" "No. Besides, you know it's true. If you don't believe it, then take  
  
a look." Malik showed them a picture of Iris and Bakura by the fireplace kissing. Both were on the floor. "HOW-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"  
  
Malik grinned evillly. "I have my sources." "GIVE ME THAT!" "NO!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE DAMNED PICTURE!!" "No!"  
  
"GIVE ME THE MOTHERFUCKING PICTURE, GODDAMNIT!" "No!" Malik started singing "Bakura and Iris, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE PICTURE!" "No."  
  
Bakura growled through gritted teeth "Don't triffle with me, Ishtar!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, Kura?" Malik tauntingly asked.  
  
"I'll take great pleasure in separating your soul from your body, and I'll make as painful as possible."  
  
"Eep!" Malik ran away. Bakura ran after him. "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE PICTURE!" "Not a chance! Not until you promise not to kill me!" "FAT CHANCE, ISHTAR!" "THEN I'M NOT STOPPING!!!!"  
  
"ARGH!! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!" "NO!" "MALIK ISHTAR!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!!!!"  
  
"NO!" "GET BACK HERE NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR PATHETIC REMAINS TO THE SHADOW REALM!" "NO WAY!" Malik hid in an evergreen tree.  
  
Bakura climbed up after him. Malik jumped down and ran down the street, by the gas station. Bakura ran after him, shoving people out of his way. "Move it! Stupid mortals!"  
  
Malik ran into the Domino City Mall, while Bakura was still chasing him. Malik ducked into Foley's and ran into Bluefire, nearly knocking her into a mannequin. "Hey! Watch it, baka!" She yelled, before turning around and notices- "Malik?! Aye, mierda!*" "It's okay. I'm not after you. Bakura's after me, so he might have forgotten you three." "Que estas haciendo?%" "I pissed Kura off by showing him a picture and now he wants to kick my ass." "PENDEJO!^ You just flashed el rojo$ to el toro^" "Lo siento-`! I need your help." Bluefire thought for a while. "Fine. Callete y seguirmi@"  
  
Malik folowed her. "Muchas gracias~."  
  
"De nada`." (*Oh, shit! %What did you do? ^You idiot! [a mean way of calling anyone that] -` I'm sorry $the red ^The bull @Shut up and follow me. ~Thank you very much `You're welcome)  
  
They took off running. "Hey, look." Aisling said. "Here comes Bluefire...oh crap."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked. "Look who's with her." "Malik?!"  
  
Bluefire came up to them, Malik in tow. "Come on, you two. We have to go. Now." "Okay? Did I miss something? And why is Malik with you?" Aisling asked. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. I ended up ticking Bakura off with a picture and now he's after me, so he might have forgotten about you three." Malik explained.  
  
"Oh shit! Okay, come on. I have an idea."  
  
They all took off running again, shoving past a bunch of people in front of us as we head for the escalators.  
  
"EXCUSE US! COMING THROUGH! MOVE IT!" Aisling yelled.  
  
Shoving past people on the escalator, they finally stopped in a fairly deserted area on the second floor. "Do you think we lost him?" Ryou asked. "I...I think so, I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"So what's your plan?" Malik asked. "Two words: Glamour spell." Aisling replied. "Glamour spell? So that's how you did it. Are you sure it'll work?" Malik asked. "Yeah, it worked earlier, didn't it?" "Point taken." "All right. Here goes nothing." Aisling started to chant in ancient Egyptian. A bright glow surrounded them for a few minutes before finally disappearing. Malik looked in a nearby mirror. "Wow, it actually worked." He was paler, with dark brown hair and gray eyes, and was wearing a black t- shirt and denim jeans. "I'm impressed. I didn't know you could do that. How long does this last?" "Arigatou. Iris taught me that trick. This particular one lasts about 24 hours."  
  
"So now what?" Ryou asked. "We should probably get going soon, before Yambaka finds us. Let's go pay for this stuff and get out of here." Bluefire suggested. Aisling nodded. "Good idea." "Oh, one thing. Anybody want a swimsuit?" Bluefire asked. "WHY?!" Ryou, Aisling and Malik asked. "Simple. We're poolside at a hotel, so why not go swimming?" Aisling blushed furiously, looking over at the two guys. "Umm, I suppose you have a point."  
  
Ryou and Malik nodded in agreement "All right then. Onward troops!" Bluefire exclaimed, pointing to a section dramitically. "Okay, you're starting to sound like Joey no baka now." Aisling said.  
  
Aisling, Ryou and Malik sweatdropped and asked "How so?"  
  
"I could be sounding like Peggie." "GAH!" Aisling fell over anime style.  
  
"Okay, I did *not* need *that* mental image." Ryou yelled.  
  
"We didn't either!!" Aisling and Malik yelled.  
  
Bluefire shrugged. "Well, it's true." Aisling nodded. "Hai, but still. That is just all kinds of wrong." "Okay, okay, okay. Let's pay for this stuff and get to Banana Republic or Target or somewhere that sells swimsuits." "Sounds good to me. Maybe we should go out the back way."  
  
"All right. Come on, guys." "Is there a back way?" Malik asked. Bluefire nodded. "Yeah. At least there should be. I know about Foley's more than anyone here, I bet." "Okay, not asking, not encouraging in anyway." Ryou said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"What? There were like two Foley's back home."  
  
"Well, let's go then." "Good idea. I think I just spotted Bathead a few seconds ago. Here goes nothing, time to see if this will actually work." Aisling replied. Bluefire gestured towards the hat racks. "Here, everyone grab a hat and let's get out of here." "Okay." Malik grabbed a lady's straw hat with a big flower on it.  
  
"Um, Malik? That's a girl's hat." Ryou said. "So?" Bluefire and Malik asked in unison. Bluefire grabbed a black cowboy hat. Aisling snickered at Malik as she grabbed a dark blue bucket hat and pulled the brim down to cover her eyes somewhat. "Very attractive, Malik. " "Thanks."  
  
Aisling and Ryou had a really big sweatdrop. "Is everyone ready?" Bluefire asked. "I know I am." Aisling replied. "So am I." Ryou added. "That makes three of us." Malik added.  
  
"All right, let's head out. Onward troops!" Bluefire said. "What did I say about saying that?" Aisling asked.  
  
"Nothing to my knowledge. But you did say I sounded like Joey."  
  
Aisling Anime Fell."What?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Not asking, not encouraging in any way." Ryou replied with a sweatdrop.  
  
"I'm not either." Malik added. "What?" Bluefire asked, before she added "I just did some thinking and we need to leave the floor we're on. What floor are we on, anyway? This Foley's is bigger than the ones back home." "I have no idea. Ask Ryou." "Well?" "We're on the third level I think." Ryou told her. Bluefire nodded. "Okay, so now we just need to figure out where the closest door to the parking lot is then. Any ideas?" Ryou gestured to the right. "That way, I think." Bluefire nodded. "All right. On...!" Aisling clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't even say it, Bluefire. She wriggled free. "What?"  
  
" I know what you were going to say. "What was I going to say?" Bluefire asked innocently. "Oh no, you're not going to get me to fall for that one." "What do you mean? Fall for what one?" Bluefire asked innocently. "The whole "onward troops!" thing..." Aisling said before she even realize what she was saying and fell over anime style. "Oh crap." "Looks like I just did." Ryou snickered a little. "Hehe, she has a point." "That's for making all those me liking Yami cracks." Bluefire replied smugly. "Well, it's true. You know you two like each other. And yes, I am sure he does, I overheard him telling Yugi about two weeks ago. He's just too scared to admit it, just like you are. Hmm, maybe I'll have to do something about that..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Bluefire yelled. "Awww, spoilsport. Why not?" "Do I really need to answer that question?" Aisling grinned evilly, looking eerily like Iris. "Yes, you do. Besides, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, I think it's kind of cute myself. And you know you two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Geez, it's not like you and Ryou admitted right away either.  
  
"Hai, but at least we did." "He's a nice guy. And I might admit it when I'm ready." She said, blushing.  
  
"Hai, sure you will. Uh-huh, I'll believe that when I see it." Aisling muttered under her breath. Ryou was quiet with a big sweatdrop, while Malik asked "She doesn't quit, does she?" "No, she doesn't. Believe me, I know." "Okay, not saying anything." Bluefire, meanwhile, poked her with her elbow. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for?" "Uh-huh. Sure you will, was what you said." "And I'm not admitting in front  
  
of you three, so forget it." Aisling had the sad chibi eyes. "Awww, come on!" "Sorry, won't work. The last time my brother tried that, I laughed in his face and gave him a swirlie." "What's a swirlie?" Malik asked. "Want we should demonstrate?" Aisling and Bluefire asked in unison. "Nope." "Good boy." Aisling pat him on the head. Ryou and Malik were quiet with a REALLY, REALLY BIG SWEATDROP.  
  
"Didn't you do that to Seto a few days ago, Aisling?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hai, but he deserved it. He got mad over the "Little Bunny Frou-Frou" thing." Malik started laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha! I remember that! Didn't you post the pictures all over his company?"  
  
"Hai. Half of his employees thought it was funny, whilst the other half were like, What the fuck?" "I take it Seto wasn't happy?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Nope, I thought he was going to kill me, especially when I denied anything being there and told him he should go see a psychiatrist..." 


	12. More randomness

"All right." "Good." Aisling reached over and turning up the radio, again doing a weird dance.  
  
"You've had sugar or caffiene again, haven't you?" Malik asked. Ryou was quiet with a sweatdrop. "Hai, so what's your point?"  
  
Malik fell over anime style, before Bluefire said "Speaking of caffiene, I'm thirsty. Is there a 7-11 or something close  
  
by, Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah, there's one just down this street a couple blocks, I think."  
  
"SUGAR! CAFFIENE! YAY!!!!" Aisling yelped.  
  
"Okay, down girl, down." Malik said, in an attempt to calm her down. "I guess we can all go for a caffiene and sugar trip. I'm really thirsty  
  
and I'm a believer in fairness." Bluefire said.  
  
"YAY!!!!!! SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aisling cheered.  
  
"She scares me." Malik said cutely. "That makes two of us." Ryou agreed. "Aww, you know you guys love it."  
  
Ryou and Malik had a really big sweatdrop, before Bluefire said "We're all getting some, so don't complain."  
  
"No one's complaining Bluefire." Ryou told her. "But you have to admit, she is scary when she's hyper." "Good point." "This coming from the same one who set Bakura and Tea on fire and tried to castrate Dice-boy with a weedwhacker?" Malik piped up. "Yeah, so? They annoyed me."  
  
"Yeah, and Devlin keeps coming on to every girl in the house." Aisling told them. "So yeah, I'd say the weedwhacker thing was karmic justice." "No, karmic justice would be me actually castrating him." Bluefire replied silkily. Ryou was quiet with a REALLY REALLY BIG SWEATDROP, while Malik said "Either that, or you could sic Marik or Bakura on him." "You have issues, Malik." "Or how about castrate him, then sic them on him." Bluefire suggested.  
  
"Okay, now you're even starting to scare me, even though he would totally deserve that." Aisling said. "I'm not scaring myself. Am I scaring anyone else?" Ryou was quit with a sweatdrop, so  
  
Bluefire said "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You're starting to sound like my Yami." Ryou said. "Sorry. Okay, we're at the 7-11." Bluefire parked. "All right. Everyone out."  
  
Aisling practically jumped out. "SUGAR!!! CAFFIENE!!!"  
  
"Okay, down girl. Down." Ryou said.  
  
"I don't think that worked." Malik said. Once they were inside, Bluefire said "Okay, let's shop!" She pointed to the shelves in a dramatic pose. "YAY!!!!! Onward troops!" Aisling yelled, getting a bunch of caffiene and sugar.  
  
Bluefire was at the slurpee machine "I said I was thirsty. Anybody want one while I'm over here? And could someone get me a Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew or a Pepsi while their over there? Or all three?"  
  
"Sure. Can you get me a pina colada slurpee?" Aisling said.  
  
"Sure." "Can I get what Slurpee you're having?" Malik asked.  
  
"Okay, but you're helping me carry it."  
  
"All right." "We got everything?" Aisling asked.  
  
Bluefire nodded. :Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's go pay for the stuff. Did you get anything, Ryou?" "Yeah, I got some candy bars, chips, and some sodas for us to split, and a couple mocha frapachinos." "Good. Malik, did you get anything? I know you did, Aisling. And here's your slurpees, Aisling and Malik."  
  
"Arigato." Aisling took it. "So where do we go from here? Pacific Sunwear?" "I suppose." "Well, it's up to you guys, whatever you want to do is fine with me." Aisling shrugged. "Pacific Sunwear it is. Come on."  
  
"Okay." Aisling followed Bluefire and the other two out to the car. As Bluefire unlocked the car doors, she said "Somebody get in shotgun. I don't feel like being anybody's chauffer."  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Malik yelled. "Hey, no fair." Aisling pouted. "Hey, it's fair. I called it first."  
  
Aisling pouted cutely. "All right, fine." She got in next to Ryou.  
  
"Good. Buckle up." Bluefire started the car and backed out, before driving onward. Aisling started singing. "I know some aibous that get on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know some aibous that get on everybody's nerves--" "Aisling, you have issues." Bluefire said to her friend. "Well, look at who I have for a brother and you'll see where I get it from." "Not asking, not encouraging in anyway, love." Ryou said with a really big sweatdrop. Bluefire nodded. "Really."  
  
Aisling pouted adorably. "What? You guys know you thought it was funny." Bluefire nodded. "I guess so, but still."  
  
"Okay, I'll quit--for now." "Thank you."  
  
"Not asking, not encouraging in anyway, love." Ryou said with a really big sweatdrop. Bluefire nodded. "Really."  
  
Aisling pouted adorably. "What? You guys know you thought it was funny." " I guess so, but still."  
  
" Okay, I'll quit--for now." " Thank you."  
  
"Gee, love you guys too. I think I need an industrial-sized emotional band- aid now." Aisling muttered under my breath. "Here." Bluefire handed an electric blue band-aid one to her. "So, Malik. Did you consider my offer at an  
  
alliance?"  
  
"Arigato, I think."  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, it actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." "Good. Now that we're all on the same page, when are we getting to the  
  
Pacific Sunwear place, Ryou?"  
  
" We're pretty close now. Just keep going down this road until you get to the light up there. Take a left and it should be on your side of the road." "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." 


	13. Swimsuit shopping and a new recruit

"We're here. Everybody out." Bluefire looked around, before abruptly turning around, blushing. Yami's in there, too." "Bluefire and Yami, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Aisling said, grinning evilly. "AISLING!!!!!!!!!!" "Meow?" "That doesn't work on me. Let's shop. And don't embarrass me, Aisling." "Oh, all right. Spoilsport." "Aisling..."  
  
"Okay, I give up." "Good." Malik started to sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's and this is how  
  
it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,  
  
everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's and this is how  
  
it goes." "Okay, what is it?" Bluefire said calmly. "But the last time I sang that, Kura yelled at me to shut up." "Hai, well, Kura has the personality of a pet rock, much like my brother." Aisling said. Ryou nodded. "I have to agree with you." Just then,  
  
Yami saw them and asked "Hey, what are you four doing here?" "Bluefire wanted to--"  
  
"Aisling, don't even go there." "What? I wasn't going to." "We're going shopping for swimsuits." Bluefire told Yami.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Well, we're staying at a hotel and we forgot our suits." Bluefire explained. "Hotel? Why?"  
  
"Long story, ask Iris when you see her. I don't feel like explaining the whole thing again." Aisling explained.  
  
"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that the tomb robber was ranting and raving earlier about something, would it?"  
  
"Eh...::coughcough:: Maybe." Yami cocked an eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "I wouldn't." "It would be wise not to." Bluefire added. "Okay, I won't ask. I probably don't want to know anyway." Yami said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Just do us a favor and don't mention to Bakura or Marik where we're staying." "I won't."  
  
"Ariagtou, Yami-chan." Aisling wandered off to look through the racks. Bluefire was also looking through racks."I'm sure we can trust him."  
  
"Does this have to do with your, um feelings, for a certain-"  
  
Blluefire elbowed Aisling in the ribs. "AISLING! And no. I know that since he's a nice guy, he wouldn't surrender us to the psychos."  
  
"I guess you have a point."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Of course I do."  
  
Aisling fell over anime style:  
  
"Watch the racks." Bluefire said dully. "Gee, thanks for your concern." Ryou came over and helped her up. "Thanks, love."  
  
"You're welcome." Ryou said with another one of his really cute smiles.  
  
Bluefire pulled out a hibicus print bandeau bikini, a blue  
  
tankini, a hibicus one-piece and a black one-piece and asked "Which one do I get?"  
  
"I dunno, Bluefire. Ask Yami which one he likes."  
  
"AISLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops! Gotta go! Oh, look! Sunglasses!' Aisling took off. "Damn. This is a hard choice and Aisling's not helping anything."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Yami advised.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Good point. But you all think I'm crazy? You should have seen her earlier."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Aisling yelled from across the store.  
  
Ryousaid nothing, but had big sweatdrop. Bluefire shrugged. "You were meant to, Aisling." Yami started laughing.  
  
"Oh, haha. Very funny. Laugh it up, Pharaoh. I'll take that as a compliment!!" Aisling said.  
  
"Okay, calm down, Aisling." Malik said, his hands up.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! I AM PERFECTLY CALM! IN FACT, I'M JUST FREAKIN' PEACHY!!!!!!"  
  
"See what I deal with?" Bluefire said dully with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Gomen, I've just been under a lot of stress in the last 48 hours. Stress that goes by the names of Bakura and Seto. Is it any wonder why I'm insane and have issues up the yin-yang? Not as many as Marik, but let's not open up that wound! And don't steal my line. The whole "see what I have to deal with?" thing is mine. I have copyrights on it."  
  
"Okay, calm down Aisling, or you're going to get us kicked out."  
  
"All right, I'm fine now. I just needed to vent."  
  
"Obviously." Bluefire drawled.  
  
"You scare me, love." Ryou said quietly with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Could be worse." Malik said with a shrug  
  
"How so?" Yami asked.  
  
Malik shrugged again. "She could be as bad as Marik."  
  
Aisling classic anime fell. "I thought we weren't going to bring him up!" She pouted. "Remember what he put me through?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I'm not going to ask."  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Smart move." "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you all love it!" Aisling said with the sad Chibi eyes.  
  
The others classic anime fell.  
  
Yami sighed. "Aisling, cut it out with the chibi eyes. It's bad enough with Yugi doing it all the time. Speaking of which, did he get it from you?"  
  
"Noooooooo..." Aisling said innocently.  
  
"Aisling..."  
  
"Okay, so what if he did?"  
  
Yami sighed again. "You just have to corrupt him, don't you?" "There, there." Bluefire said soothingly. "He probably would have gotten those eventually.  
  
He's small and adorable and he knows it. But, I can't really do it, so yeah." Bluefire  
  
did her fluttering eyelashes to prove her point. "But try not to kill her, okay?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Yami muttered.  
  
"HA! I KNEW IT! That look even gets the Pharaoh!!!!!!!!"Aisling screamed.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Aisling."  
  
"Eep! Oh, umm, hi?"  
  
Ryou classic anime fell, but said nothing.  
  
Bluefire sighed. "Aisling, cut it out. Besides, you owe me."  
  
"How do you figure that?" Aisling said, slightly confused.  
  
"Because I just saved your ass from getting mind crushed."  
  
"Oh, umm, right. Hehe, this is me, shutting up now." Aisling said sheepishly.  
  
"Good."  
  
Aisling pouted adorably and whimpered like a wounded puppy.  
  
"Aisling, don't even start that in again."  
  
Aisling stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh, fine. Party pooper."  
  
"Oh, that's real mature, love." Ryou said, laughing at my antics.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Ryou was quiet with a REALLY BIG SWEATDROP. "You, Malik, Ryou, Yami and I all know that the sad puppy look doesn't  
  
work on me, so don't bother." Bluefire informed her.  
  
Aisling sighed. "Oh, all right. I'll quit."  
  
"Good." "Are you human, Blue?"  
  
'To my knowledge. Why?"  
  
"Because the sad puppy dog look works on most people."  
  
"Well, there's always an exception to every rule."  
  
Aisling sighed. "You're one of the only few people it doesn't work on. You, Baku-chan, and Marik." "I think I've been immunized against it early on or something."  
  
Aisling pouted again. "No fair."She found a cute light purple one-piece. "Hey, what do you guys think of this one? Cute, ne?"  
  
Ryou said, blushing slightly. "Yeah." "Yeah. Just perfect for you honey bunnies." Bluefire joked. "Hey!!! Cheap shot! Cheap shot!!!!!!!!!!!" Aisling yelled, turning beet red.  
  
"Bluefire..." Ryou said, blushing even more.  
  
Bluefire smirked and said in a smug tone "Payback sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
"Don't make me get started on you and the Pharaoh over there."  
  
Malik laughed hysterically. "Geez, now all we need is Jerry Springer, a few chairs, and a bigger audience."  
  
"MALIK ISHTAR!!!!!!!" The others yelled. "What?" Malik said innocently.  
  
"Agh, you're lucky you're on our side now, Malik. If you weren't, I'd go postal on you." Aisling said.  
  
"Go postal?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, in other words, completely berzerk."  
  
Yami was quiet with a sweatdrop. "But, I'm still in an indecision on what suit to get. This bit took my  
  
mind off of it for a moment." Bluefire said."Why don't you ask Yami which one he likes?" Aisling said muttering under my breath, still looking through the racks  
  
"What was that?" Bluefire said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ummm...oops. Nothing, nothing at all. Eh heh heh."  
  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
  
Aisling shrugged, walking to another part of the store before she got herself kille. "Mental note to self, keep smart ass comments that have the potential to get me killed to myself."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, AISLING!"  
  
"Oh, crap." Aisling said with a REALLY REALLY BIG SWEATDROP::  
  
"Those two scare me." Malik said.  
  
Ryou and Yami agreed whole-heartedly. "Okay, fine. You win, Aisling." Bluefire said, turning to Yami. "What do you think?"  
  
"Ummm, ::cough:: the black one is nice..." Yami said, blushing about ten shades of crimson  
  
"Yami and Bluefire, sitting in a tree!!! F-U-C-" Aisling yelled from the other end of the store, in a really irritating sing-song tone.  
  
"AISLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URUSEI!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami muttered darkly under his breath about Mind Crushing her.  
  
"Eep! Oh, ummm, hi?" Bluefire nodded. "Thanks. Aisling, cut the crap."  
  
"Does it look like I have a knife and a piece of crap? How can I cut the crap?" Aisling said grinning like a cheshire cat, giggling insanely like a derranged yami.  
  
Bluefire sighed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!!!!!!!" She was starting to lose her patience with her friend.  
  
"So? What's your point." Aisling said, still laughing.  
  
Bluefire thought for a second, before she said "On second thought, Yami, what's say we both kill her?"  
  
"SPOILSPORTS!!!!!!!" Aisling yelled. Yami nodded. "All right." They moved towards her.  
  
Aisling started to back away, panicking. "Umm, guys? Let's not be hasty here, I was just kidding with you. Come on, you two, stop it. Can't you take a joke?" She laughed nervously.  
  
Bluefire shook her head. "No."  
  
"Ditto." Yami added.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!!!!" Aisling handed her stuff to Ryou and took off running, the other two in hot pursuit, cursing at her in English, Japanese and Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!" Bluefire&Yami yelled.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE NOT TO KILL ME!!!!!!" Aisling yelled back.  
  
"FAT CHANCE!!!!!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"THEN I'M NOT STOPPING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou stared after us in confusion, blinking. "Umm, Malik? What just happened?"  
  
"Search me. Like I said before, those three scare me." Malik said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Yeah, that makes two of us." "Think she learned her lesson?" Bluefire asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Knowing her, probably not." Bluefire nodded. "Okay, then."  
  
"AW, COME ON, YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FAIR GANGING UP ON ME LIKE THIS!!! CAN'T WE JUST LET BYGONES BE BYGONES?!?!?!" Aisling yelled.  
  
"NO!!!!" Bluefire yelled  
  
"Awww, damnit!" She yelled, still running for my life, shoving a bunch of confused people out of my way. "Come on, move it, people!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's her problem?" A random bystander asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Another Random Bystander said with a sweatdrop.  
  
Ryou and Malik were still staring out the doorway where the other three disappeared.  
  
"You don't think they've killed her, do you?" Ryou asked, sounding really worried.  
  
Malik shook his head. "Doubt it, Ryou. She and Bluefire are friends, and as crazy as she drives them both, I know Yami won't kill her either." "How do you know?"  
  
Malik shrugged "Because, as much as he hates to admit it sometimes, he thinks of her as a friend, plus, there's the whole yami/hikari thing. If Aisling dies, so does Iris. So it's kind of a double blow either way."  
  
"Oh, right." Ryou said, turning a little red. "Okay."  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if they've given up on trying to kill me yet? I should probably get back to Ryou and Malik. I'm sure Ryou's probably wondering if they've killed me or something-oh crap. That can not be who I think it is coming this way!!! Oh crap! Oh crap! It's Bakura. Good thing I put that glamour spell on us. I have to warn them. But how to get out of here without being seen?" Aisling muttered to herself, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from people as she ducked into one of the fitting rooms. "Oh, shit. Yami, it's Bakura! Let's get back to Ryou and Malik." Bluefire yelped.  
  
"What about Aisling?" Yami asked.  
  
"What about me? I'm right here. You don't still want to kill me, do you? Because we-" Aisling said, having managed to slip away, coming up behind Yami and Bluefire.  
  
"Yeah, we know, Baku-chan just showed up. Come on, let's go. Temporary truce, okay?"  
  
Bluefire&Yami nodded. "Okay." They took off running to find Ryou and Malik. "Do you think that they're here yet?" Malik said, looking at sunglasses.  
  
"What if Bakura found them?" Ryou asked.  
  
"What if Bakura found who?" Aisling asked.  
  
Bluefire, Aisling and Yami are standing in the door of the shop.  
  
"You three. What if he found you two?" Malik replied.  
  
"Speaking of bathead, we have to get our stuff and get the hell out  
  
of here posthaste." Aisling said.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah. We just saw him walking down the street." She went to the sunglasses  
  
and picked out five pairs: a rhinestone-studded cat-eye purple pair, a pair of blue  
  
fades in pink, a pair of aviator shades, a pair of reflective ones that made eye contact impossible and a pair of silver plastic frames with blue lenses.  
  
Aisling greabbed a pair of dark blue frames with purple tinted lenses. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yami, are you coming with us, or going back to the mansion?" Bluefire asked. "I guess I'll come with you."  
  
"Blue-" Aisling said, smiling like a cheshire cat, making a big production out of it.  
  
"DON'T. EVEN. START."  
  
Aisling said innocently as she pay for her stuff. "Meow?" "Okay. Did we pay for the stuff?" Bluefire asked as she paid for her things, deciding a last to buy all of her previous swimsuit selections, as well.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, what's say we blow this pop stand?" Aisling said.  
  
"Dare I ask?" Yami asked.  
  
"What? I remember my dad always saying that before I was separated from him and my brothers." "Let's go." Bluefire said.  
  
They all got to her car. 


	14. Arriving at the hotel

"Can I drive?" Aisling asked.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The others yelled.  
  
Aisling stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"Do you think Bakura saw us?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bluefire shook her head. "I doubt it, if Aisling's spell is still working, although I don't know if he saw Yami..."  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, he didn't."  
  
"So now where to?"  
  
Suddenly someone in a purple cape walks in front of the car, but Bluefire wass driving too fast using the NOS again, and ran the guy over.  
  
"Aw, damn! Now I have a freakin' felony on my record to deal with!" Bluefire yelped.  
  
"Hey, he's the one Marik sent after me." Aisling said, recognizing the Rare Hunter, pouting. "Damn, I wanted to run him over."  
  
"Remind me never to make you mad again." Malik said. "You don't think that Marik sent him because he's looking for us, do you?"  
  
"I don't think he's after you guys. It's me." Aisling said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bluefire asked, her usual vocal crack coming out.  
  
"It was during the whole Battle City tournament. You know my brother has one of the Egyptian God cards, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He...he sent a couple of his Rare Hunters after me. He thought he could use me to get to Seto and get the third card. They cornered me in an alley way when I was going home, and forced me into a duel. The one I fought just said we'd duel by the new rules, putting up our rarest card as the stakes. Well, I managed to beat him, but the other one that was with him came up and grabbed me from behind. I tried to get away, but they knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a dark room in Marik's hideout, and well...let's just say I went through Hell and leave it at that." Aisling said, trying not to start crying from the memories.  
  
"What did that psycho do to you?"  
  
"I don't want to say. The memories still hurt too much..." she said, trailing off as she realized she was crying.  
  
Ryou was hugging her, trying to comfort her, while Bluefire said "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. But that's why I'm really not comfortable around him, and why I freaked out so bad that day at Water World..." Aisling said, sniffling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Yami said gently, though it seemed that Bluefire was a bit jealous that Yami was turning his attentions to another girl, before she realized something and calmed down.  
  
"I couldn't. I guess I was too scared to say anything, especially with him being in the same mansion now.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Aisling. If I could have stopped him, I would have." Malik said.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Hai, I know. Thanks anyway." "Well, I hope that when I hit him, I hurt him for all our sakes. Especially  
  
you, Aisling." Bluefire said.  
  
"Thanks, Bluefire."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Don't worry, Aisling. We won't let that monster come near you again." Yami assured her.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "Yeah, and if he does try anything, he'll have us to deal with."  
  
"Thanks, you guys. " Aisling said, feeling a little better, laying her head on Ryou's shoulder. "You're welcome." they said in unison.  
  
"Where to now?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter to me, just as long as it's not anywhere near the tomb-robbers or those caped freaks." Aisling said.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to the hotel?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Good idea." "Is everyone in agreement to go back to the hotel?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Bluefire nodded. "All right."  
  
"Which one are you staying at, anyway?" Yami asked.  
  
"You know that really ritzy one by the mall?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where we're staying." "We've all got aliases." Bluefire added. "I'm Rosario Arosamena, Aisling's Victoria Finch,  
  
Ryou's Gregory McClintock and Malik's Tabansi Taban. We need one for you  
  
or you could go by your real name."  
  
"It doesn't really matter, I guess." Yami said with a sweatdrop. "Okay, I guess that since we're all going by aliases, it's only fair.  
  
Can anyone think of any, because I'm blank right now." Bluefire said.  
  
"Ummm, how about Yusuki Tajinski?" Aisling suggested. Yami nodded. "All right, I guess."  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled...oh crap." Bluefire said.  
  
"What?" Aisling asked.  
  
"I just remembered something. We've got five people and two rooms."  
  
"Well, you and Yami could always..."  
  
"Don't start." Bluefire said, giving her the LOOK.  
  
"What? It was just a suggestion. No need to bite my head off." Aisling said innocently.  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled, we can say that Yami is our guide, since  
  
Rosa's Colombian, Gregory and Vicki are British, Tabansi's Arabian and you're  
  
Japanese. But how can we accomodate him? " Bluefire asked.  
  
"How about...?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Demo..." (Demo: but)  
  
"NO! Don't even start, Aisling."  
  
"Darn. You two make a cute couple."  
  
"You know, I can always drop you off and make you walk."  
  
Aisling was pouting. "Oh, that is so mean. You hurt me real deep, Bluefire. I think I'm going to need an emotional band-aid now."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been making the cracks about me and Yami."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Aisling, how badly do you want to walk back to the hotel?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Spoilsport." Aisling muttered under her breath.  
  
"Aisling...I heard that."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." Aisling said, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.  
  
"Yes, you did. You were making cracks about me and Yami again." "No, I wasn't. Besides, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it, I think it's kinda sweet myself." "There are reasons why I didn't say anything yet." Curiosity getting the better of her, she said "Reason being?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, those damn tonb robbers. If they got wind of it,  
  
then I'd be in trouble. Also, I think everyone already knows about our, um,  
  
feelings."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you have a point about the tomb robbers, especially Marik..." She shuddered at the mention of that name. "I think everyone else already knows, too. No offense, but you two do tend to make it rather obvious sometimes." Ryou said, pulling her closer. "None taken, I guess." Bluefire replied. "Good. Hey, isn't that the hotel coming up?" "I think it is. We still need to find out how we can accomodate them."  
  
"Well, I guess one of them could stay with me and Ryou and the other could stay with you. I don't know, it's up to them how they want to do this." "Okay, guys. Choose." "I guess I'll stay with Bluefire." Yami said, blushing slightly.  
  
"That figures. Who here didn't see that coming?" Aislling said, smirking.  
  
"Aisling, cut it out." Bluefire said.  
  
"Okay. What about you, Malik?"  
  
Malik looked like he's out of the loop:: "I don't know. I'm kind of the odd one out here.  
  
Well, I think both the rooms have two beds, so... I don't know. Would you and Ryou mind if I stayed with you?" "I don't mind." Aisling said.  
  
"I guess I don't mind, either." Ryou added.  
  
"Are you sure?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah." "Good, now that that's taken care of, someone look behind us and make sure we're not being followed." Bluefire replied.  
  
"Great time to mention it, Blue." Aisling turned so she can see behind them. "No, the coast is clear. We lost him." "Good."  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a shower when we get back to the hotel, and then heading down to the pool. Personally, I hope there's a hot tub. Any takers?" Aisling said.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll come too." Malik added.  
  
"What about you two?" 'I want to go swim, so count me in. Plus, I need to work on holding my  
  
breath longer. But, I don't know if Yami can, though." Bluefire said. "Of course I can. I'll come too."  
  
Aisling was about to say something, but was cut off by Ryou.  
  
"Love, leave them be."  
  
"What? I wasn't going to say anything." Aisling said innocently. "Why don't I believe that?"  
  
"Really, I wasn't."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Sure you weren't".  
  
Aisling whimpered like a wounded puppy, sad chibi eyes included.  
  
"Like I said before, that look doesn't work on me." Bluefire informed her. "Aww..." "Like I said, I'm immune to it.  
  
"No fair." "Life ain't fair.  
  
"No kidding." Aisling sniffled. "I think I need an emotional band-aid now."  
  
"Here you go." Ryou hugged her. "Arigatou, I needed that." "How cute!" Bluefire&Yami said in unison.  
  
"Hey, no fair!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, this is too funny!" Malik was laughing at their antics. "Hey, don't make me start on you and Serenity." Aisling said.  
  
Malik pouted, not saying anything.  
  
"That's what I thought." Aislin said, ruffling his blonde hair  
  
"Hey! Off the hair!"  
  
Everyone had a really big sweatdrop. "That's like my brother. He hates people touching his hair, too. But his  
  
hair's gelled to his head like a helmet." Bluefire said.  
  
"Actually, she has a point. I think he probably uses more gel than Yami does." Aisling said, laughing.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing." "Actually, Kyle still has plenty, I think. Plus, he can't get his hair messed up that fast. But his hair's curly." Bluefire said.  
  
"Yeah, but it still looks like he flattened it with a steamroller or something."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Well, it's true"  
  
"Once again, ouch." " No arguement here, but at least it's not like Spikehead's." Bluefire said.  
  
"Hahahaha! Don't you mean shark boy? I mean, he's my friend and all, but you've gotta admit, his hair does look like a shark's fin." Aisling said. "Hai, it does." Ryou agreed. "Half the time, I want to ask if he gets radio signals on that hair." Bluefire said.  
  
"Actually, I think he does." Aisling said. "That would explain why he has it like that." "Good point. Ummm, Blue? You're going to miss the turn." "Oh, thanks." Bluefire went into the parking lot, takes two spaces. "Okay. We're  
  
here. Everybody out."  
  
They all get out of the car and head for the front doors of the hotel. 


	15. Swimming

"I don't know about anybody else here, but I've had enough excitement for one night." Aisling said.  
  
"Ditto on that." Ryou said. "Me too." Bluefire added.  
  
"Yeah. Now let's just hope that Baku-chan doesn't figure out where we are." "I hope so, too. Could we go swimming? It's too early to go to bed now." "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm gonna take a shower first, though.  
  
Malik started to make a dumb remark, but Aisling interrupted him.  
  
"Malik, don't even think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" Malik said innocently.  
  
"Whatever perverted idea just came into your head." "What would come into my head?" Malik said innocently.  
  
"I don't know, but I just know how you are."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything."  
  
Ryou intervened. "Okay, cut it out, you two."  
  
"Okay." Aisling&Malik said in unison.  
  
"Just as long as he doesn't try to come in the bathroom when I'm in the shower." Aisling said.  
  
"I wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"Yes you would."  
  
"Would not."  
  
"Would so."  
  
"Ummm, can you two settle this later? People are staring." Bluefire said with a sweatdrop.  
  
'Okay, okay." "Good. Now, let's go."  
  
"I'll race you!!!! Last one to the elevators is a rotten egg!" Aisling said.  
  
"How can someone possibly be a rotten egg?" Yami asked.  
  
"Umm, she didn't mean literally, Yami." Bluefire said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh. I'm not going to ask."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They all took off running. It was a tie between Aisling and Bluefire. Ryou came in next, followed by Yami, then Malik. "Malik's last! Malik's last!" Malik pouted adorably. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Hey, are you two coming, or are you just going to stand there and flirt all night and make us hold the elevator door for you all night?"  
  
"URUSEI!!!!!!!!!!" Yami&Bluefire yelled in unison. "Well, come on."  
  
"All right, we're coming." Bluefire said.  
  
"Not touching that one with a ten-foot pole."  
  
Ryou: just blushed."Aisling, shut up. Don't be such a hentai." Bluefire said.  
  
"Yeah, that's my job." Malik said.  
  
The others said nothing, but had a big sweatdrop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, Malik."  
  
"Never mind what?" "Oh no, not falling for it."  
  
"Falling for what?"  
  
"You were going to say something perveted."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not." "Were too." "Let's just get ready already!" Bluefire yelled. "Good idea!" Aisling rushed off the elevator as the door opens and ran towards her and Ryou's room, saying "I call dibs on the shower!" "Come on, Yami. I'll show you to the room." Bluefire said, when Aisling started giggling. "Aisling...Shut up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Geez, and you call me a pervert?" Malik said. "Let's just get ready!" "Roewr! Someone's getting impatient. Hahaha!"  
  
Ryou was quiet with a sweatdrop. "Whatever." Bluefire went in her hotel room.  
  
"Oh, you know you thought it was funny! At least I didn't say anything about you and Yami!!!!!" Aisling called after her.  
  
Bluefire stuck her head out the room door saying "Can you speak up? I don't think the whole hotel heard that."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Don't even think about it." Yami growled.  
  
Aisling pouted cutely. "Oh, fine. Spoilsports." "Wait. What the heck is that?" Bluefire looked under a bed until she found a flamethrower with a bleeding rose on the tank and numerous kiss marks on  
  
the nozzle. "It's my flamethrower!" She then spoke lovingly to the weapon. "How did you  
  
get in there? I thought you were out of fuel, that's why I left you." She checked  
  
the fuel gauge. "Whee! You're all full! But who would be so nice as to  
  
do that for me?"  
  
Aisling followed after them, walking into the room just as she found the flamethrower. "Hey, look, there's a note attached to it." She read the note out loud. "'Bluefire, I thought you might need this, especially if Baku- chan finds you. Don't tell Seto I did this, though. Later! Mokuba.' "  
  
Everyone has a sweatdrop, and the silence was broken by Aisling, who said "Awww! The kid did it, but how he got it here, I don't know."  
  
"Your little brother is so kawaii. He's like the brother I wish I had." Bluefire squeaked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see where he gets his personality. Certainly not from Seto." "Yeah. Well, I'll tell him thanks later. Does he have a cell phone?" Aisling shook her head. "No, Seto wouldn't get him one. I promised him one for Christmas, though." "Okay, then. I'll tell the kid later." "Okay. I'm going to head back to my room. Do you want us to meet you down at the pool, or come over here first?" "I guess come here. That way, we can see if everyone is alive, here  
  
and accounted for." "Okay, I'll tell Ryou and Malik. See you two lovebirds in a while!" Asiling ran out the door laughing before they can say anything. "So, do you want to change in the bathroom or should I?" Bluefire said, blushing.  
  
"You can if you want."  
  
"Okay." Bluefire walked in the bathroom, whispering to herself "I hope that didn't  
  
make me look like a total ass." "Hey, Bluefire said for us to meet her and Yami over at their room when we're ready to head down to the pool." Aisling said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"All right"  
  
"Do you guys want to change first? It doesn't really matter to me." Aisling asked.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Okay." Aisling walked into the bathroom with her clothes, shutting the door and putting the stuff down by the sink. "Okay, guys, it's all yours." She said upon coming out.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready." Bluefire said.  
  
"Good. I wonder if the others are?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe they're still getting ready? I mean you know how slow Malik is." "You've got a point." "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Suddenly there's a knocking at the door.  
  
"That's Aisling and the others. You want I should get it?" "No, I've got it." "Okay."  
  
Yami opened the door.  
  
"Sheesh, it took you three long enough." Bluefire said.  
  
"Sorry. Blame Malik."  
  
"Hey!! It wasn't my fault, miss I'm-going-to-be-in-the-bathroom-forever."  
  
Me: Yeah, well, at least I wasn't in there screeching.  
  
"Okay, knock it off!" Bluefire&Yami said in unison.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Ryou fell over anime style."I take it we're ready?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aisling was practically jumping up and down. "Okay, calm down, girl." Bluefire stepped out of the room, dressed in the the black swimsuit.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Aisling ran after her, the other following. "Did you bring the flamethrower?" Yami asked.  
  
Aisling started laughing nervously. "Hehehe, flamethrower? Ummm, you wouldn't set your partner in crime on fire, would you?" "I wouldn't. But I'm thinking it's for Baku-chan." "Okay, that'll work. Oh, and you do realize chan is mostly used to refer to a girl, right?" Aisling started laughing. "I'm serious." "My bad." Bluefire said, trying to ignore the others snickers. "Hey. I'm just an ignorant tourist." "Ryou, does Bakura know very much Japanese?" Aisling asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Hn. Maybe that's why he gets so mad when we call him that. Oh well, he's just going to have to deal with it, because he's stuck with it." "Yeah. I also like Yamyam." Bluefire said. "So do I. It's classic."  
  
Malik nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty funny. Where did you get that one, anyway?" "Um, classified information." Bluefire said with a sweatdrop. Aisling said, raising an eyebrow "Classified information? You sound like my brother, and I don't mean the short cutie." "Well, I don't feel like divulging that information. But it would be  
  
funny to hear Mokuba say that." "Hai, that would be cute. Seto says that all the time when he's working on some invention or another and wants me to stop bugging him about it and leave him alone."  
  
"Dare I ask?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Ryou was quiet with a really big sweatdrop. "I had Malik tell Marik that, remember, Malik?"  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about it, either."  
  
"Is that what he was having a cow over?"  
  
Yami tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm, I don't think that's actually physically possible, Aisling."  
  
"Um, it's just an expression, Yami." Aisling said with a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh" Aisling&Ryou both fall over anime style, landing on top of each other.  
  
Bluefire was snickering, while Aisling&Ryo were blushing about 10 shades of crimson.  
  
"Don't even say it, Bluefire.""Say what?"  
  
"You know what." "No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do, don't give me that."  
  
"What? You mean that you and Ryou look really cute like that?" Malik said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Malik, stay out of this." "Aisling, be nice to me. I'm an idiot." Malik said, pouting cutely.  
  
"Yes, you are. Lovable, but still a baka." Aisling muttered under her breath. Malik glomped her. "Malik...can't...breathe...please...get...off."  
  
"Sorry." Malik let go of her.  
  
"My bad." "Hey, that's mine."  
  
"Okay, you two. Stop flirting. You're probably making Yami jealous." Aisling said, grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"WE ARE *NOT* FLIRTING!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure you're not."  
  
"Aisling, you have issues." Bluefire said.  
  
"Hai, well, look at who I have for a brother. It's all Seto's fault. I get it from him."  
  
"Sure you do." Aisling gave her the kicked puppy look.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that look doesn't work on me?"  
  
Aisling snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Well, you can't blame me for trying. But seriously, I do get my issues from Seto. It's all his fault." "I guess." "Hey, it could always be worse." "How so?"  
  
"At least I'm not as bad as the tomb robbers." "Good point." Bleufire&Yami said in unison.  
  
"Actually, I think I would have to put myself out of my misery if I were like them."  
  
Ryou was quiet with a sweatdrop, before Bluefire said "Anyway, are we going swimming, or what? Let's go!" Bluefire ran to the pool  
  
"Hey! WAIT FOR US!!!" Aisling and the others ran after her. Once they got out to the pool, Bluefire found a chair and set up my things.  
  
Aisling did the same, dropping her towel and junk on said chair. Just as she was about to jump into the pool, Malik sneaked up behind her and shoved me in.  
  
Aisling spluttered as she came back up "HEY! What the...?!?!?! Oh, that's it, Ishtar! This means war now!!!" "What are you going to do?  
  
"Malik, dear. Taunting Aisling is not a smart move." Bluefire said.  
  
"No, it isn't." Aisling used her magic to knock him into the water, then she dunked him again when he comes back up.  
  
"No fair!!!!!" Malik pouted. "Payback's evil, and so am I." "She's right." Bluefire got into the pool.  
  
"They've got a point, Malik." Ryou was sitting on the edge of the pool.  
  
"Yeah." Aisling stuck her tongue out at Malik and pulled Ryou into the water.  
  
"Okay, Aisling. I think he gets the point. So you can stop dunking  
  
him, dear." Bluefire said.  
  
"I only dunked him twice." Aisling looked innocent.  
  
Ryou looked at her through wet, snowy bangs. "Why did you pull me in like that?"  
  
"Ummm, because I wanted to?"  
  
Ryou was quiet with a sweatdrop  
  
"Okay, you two. Get a room."  
  
"Ummm, Blue? We already have one."  
  
Bluefire fell over anime style, while Malik said, ringing out his hair. "You're mean, Aisling."  
  
"Sorry, Malik. I was just playing with you."  
  
"Eh, I guess I can forgive you. But don't let it happen again."  
  
"Oh yeah? Take this!" Aisling said splashing him several times. "Should we try to stop them?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"No. Let's race. One end of the pool to the other. Are you game?" Yami said.  
  
"Sure. Who's going to referee?" 


	16. The swimming race and the unwanted tagal...

"What about Ryou?"  
  
"Hn? What?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Would you mind refereeing our race?"  
  
"Umm, sure. Okay. Now, wade to the end of the pool." They did so. "Ryou, tell us  
  
when to start.  
  
"Okay, on your marks, get set...go!" Both started swimming, unaware that a certain dark-haired boy with a dice  
  
earring and his groupies just came by.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! You want to help me dunk--aye mierda!!!!!!" Aisling said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look over there. It's dice boy and his groupies. I hope they didn't see us."  
  
"What are they doing here, anyway?" Malik asked. Aisling shrugged. "Search me."  
  
"Well, if worse comes to worse, I guess we could always ask Yami to Mind Crush him."  
  
Aisling&Ryou had a REALLY BIG SWEATDROP.  
  
"And you think I'm a nutcase?!?! He's definitely worse than me." She pointed to Malik, who pouted again.  
  
Ryou turned back to Yami and Bluefire, just in time to see who won. "Ryou. Who won?  
  
"Actually, I think it was a tie."  
  
"Rematch?" "I guess." Bluefire spotted. Devlin and his groupies. "Aw man! Look who's here."  
  
"Oh, for the love of Ra!" Yami groaned. "We just can't seem to get rid of them. Damnit!"  
  
"Yeah, we saw them when they came in. Let's just hope they didn't see us." "I hope not. But I think he must have somehow sensed we were gone and  
  
somehow followed us."  
  
"Grrrr!! What does he have, a frickin' radar or something?!" Aisling snarled.  
  
Bluefire shrugged. "Beats me." "Same here." Malik added. "Would anyone have any objections to me sending them to the Shadow Realm?" "No." The others said.  
  
"Better do it quick, because he's looking this way." Bluefire added.  
  
"Yay!!" She used her magic to banish him and his groupies to the Shadow Realm. "It's a good thing we're the only ones using the pool right now, otherwise I would have had to think of some way to explain that to people, and I really don't want to."'Thank Dios for that. Bluefire aded.  
  
"Hai, no kidding." "So, what now?"  
  
Aisling&Ryou yelped "ACK!!!" and Aisling said  
  
"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh? Well, two can play that game!" They did the same, drenching her, continuing, until Bluefire heard the door open.  
  
"Okay, Aisling. You might want to return Duke to normal now." Bluefire said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think somebody's coming. You'd better do it quick or we're  
  
dead."  
  
"Oh, all right. But I'm teleporting them out of here and erasing their memory of seeing us here." Aisling said, pouting cutely.  
  
"Okay, but do it fast."  
  
"Okay." Aisling did so. "Whew, that was a little too close for my comfort. I don't know about you guys, but has anybody seen my wits? I know I had them around here just a few minutes ago." 


	17. The Plans

Bluefire shook her head. "Not lately." Bluefire looked over the edge of the pool. "Oh, crap. Another one of those caped freaks." She could barely make out his face, but saw some blood stains and recognized who he was. "Aw, man! And he was the one that I hit with my car, too!"  
  
"Oh no. Not again, please, not again." Aisling whimpered, tensing and starting to panic.  
  
"Shh, it's all right love. It's okay, we're here, you're safe." Ryou said, holding her and me, trying to calm her down.  
  
Bluefire, though, was in shock. "How did he recover?" Malik shrugged. "I have no clue."  
  
"That's impossible! I was going at over 150 miles per hour when I hit  
  
him! He should be roadkill! He should be splattered! He should be dead! Don't they ever quit?"  
  
"No, they don't. Marik won't leave me alone, he still thinks he can use me to get to Seto. I don't want to go through that again, it almost destroyed me last time." Aisling whimpered, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"For one thing, we aren't letting him try anything." Yami told him.  
  
"Right." Bluefire nodded and she tried to get out of the pool, but was stopped by Yami grabbing her arm.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?" "Wait. Don't leave yet. That's what he wants you to do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" He wants to separate us from Aisling, so she's vulnerable. There's probably a couple more close by."  
  
Aisling was trying to disappear in Ryou's arms. "What are we going to do?" "Well, we can't stay here forever. I'm freezing my ass off here." Bluefire said. "How are we going to "How so?"  
  
"I don't know, but they have a weird way of sensing it, and they know how to fight it. That's how they were able to take me the first time, that and one of them snuck up on me and caught me off guard." "Fuck! So what else can we do? Can they see us in our normal forms?"  
  
"I don't know, I never tried the glamour spell around them. Actually, Iris taught me after that incident." "Crap. "What do we do?" Malik asked.  
  
"If I could get to my flamethrower, I could probably burn up those  
  
freaks long enough for us to escape." Bluefire said.  
  
"Couldn't you just Mind Crush them, Yami?" "Would that work on them?" Bluefire asked. "I mean, they're like the frickin' Energizer  
  
Bunny: they just keep going and going. Besides, I don't think they have the required equipment."  
  
"Actually, I saw Marik do that to a couple of them, but I don't know if it worked. It's worth a try though. I really just want to go back to the rooms." Aisling said. "Me, too."  
  
Yami nodded. "All right." he said, mind crushing the Rare Hunters.  
  
"Okay, everyone grab your stuff, and let's get out of here." Bluefire told them.  
  
Aisling nodded. "Good idea." They all ran to the hotel rooms.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Hope the hunters Yami Mind Crushed don't recover this time and that there isn't more of them waiting for us."  
  
"Me too. But these guys are like the Energizer Bunny." 'Malik, is there anyway to stop your Yami from sending those freaks out after us?"  
  
Malik shook his head. "I have no idea. Sorry."  
  
Aisling sighed. "It's okay, Malik. It's not your fault." Bluefire nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. It's those freaks' faults. I know that they want Aisling and  
  
for what they want her. But I can't think of anything else they would  
  
want the rest of us." "It's just me they want. The only reason they're after you guys is because I'm with you. I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess. I just wish he'd leave me alone." Aisling told her. "It's okay."  
  
"Yeah." Yami, Malik&Ryou said at the same time.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it, love. We're with you no matter what."  
  
Bluefire nodded."Yeah."  
  
"Besides, we beat them once before, and we can do it again." Yami added.  
  
"I hope so. Bluefire has a point about them being like the Energizer Bunny." Malik stated. "Be careful." "Aren't we always?" "No." "Enough. You don't want to give our location away, do you?" Bluefire spoke up."Actually, I don't have my link to Marik open right now."  
  
"Okay, so that gives us a bit of an advantage and buys us a little time."  
  
"I swear, if I never saw any of those morons again, it would be too soon."  
  
"Same here. Now, let's get dressed and maybe get the hell out of here." "Where will we go?" "I have no idea. This'll only be for about a week, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" "I guess that it'll only take a week before we can get back and we  
  
most likely won't have to deal with those caped freaks as much."  
  
"I guess you have a point. But where else can we go? Bakura's probably still looking for us too."  
  
"Most likely." "Well, we'd better hope that Marik and Bakura didn't join forces."  
  
Aisling shuddered. "I don't even want to think about that possibility." "Neither do I." Ryou nodded. "Well, let's hope that that didn't happen yet."  
  
Aisling nodded. "Hai, no kidding."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ryou asked. "I don't know." "Anybody got any ideas?" Malik asked.  
  
"We have to find a way to beat them." Aisling said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"How?" Ryou asked. "Yeah, Aisling."  
  
Aisling sighed. "I don't know, but I'll try to think of something. If anyone has any brilliant ideas, now is really not the time to be shy about it." "I'm blank." Bluefire said, shrugging.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"I think I have an idea as to how we could lure him into a trap." Yami spoke up.  
  
"Nani, Yami-kun?"  
  
"We'll use you, or rather, an illusion of you." "Just exactly where are you going with this?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"I think I know what he has in mind. And it just might work." Aisling told her. "I hope so. "Would you mind letting the rest of us in on this?" Malik asked.  
  
" If Yami's thinking what I think he is, it's like this. I can create illusions, and really convincing ones at that. Another trick Iris taught me. Anyway, I'll create an illusion of myself somewhere really obvious, and when he tries to come after 'me', he'll fall right into our trap."  
  
"Aisling, are you sure about this?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hai, I have to do something."  
  
"So what kind of trap do we set up?" Bluefire asked.  
  
"It was Yami's idea. Ask him, because I have no ideas." "Well?"  
  
"Let's just say he won't be bothering any of us for a long time." I really hope this works." Aisling said with a really big sweatdrop. "Same here. But that's assuming he falls for it." Bluefire said.  
  
"That's the tricky part. I don't want to think about what will happen if he doesn't." "But it's good to have a plan B." Bluefire said, thinking for a while. "I've got it!  
  
Let's go to a pharmacy! There, we could find something that might stall  
  
them for a while."  
  
"All right. Is my disguise still holding up?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Good." "Now, do we know what to do?" Bleufire asked.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone else said in unison.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"I'm with you." Aisling said. "Good. Don't worry, it'll be all right." Bluefire said, smiling.  
  
"I hope so." Aisling said nodding, not looking at anyone. 


End file.
